Mon Frère
by Chibbimimi
Summary: Quelle étrange sensation. Pourquoi suis-je dans le corps de Sasuke? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il que 7 ans? Par d'étranges circonstances, Naruto se retrouve coincé dans le corps de Sasuke 9 ans plus tôt! Mais que se passe-t-il? Attention! le début révèle quelque spoil du manga, pas de couple
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je voudrais vous présentez ma principale Fic, c'est-à-dire que contrairement à « Vous avez dit problème?», le scénario est beaucoup plus soigné et développé. Par contre, étant plus développés, les chapitres seront plus longs à sortir aussi. Cependant, j'ai quelque chapitre d'écris non travaillé donc, il me suffit de les soigner et corriger et vous ne devriez pas trop attendre la suite de l'histoire.**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**L'orthographe: Je m'excuse tout d'abord de mes fautes qui peuvent gêner la lecture de ma Fic. J'ai d'ailleurs la gentille AngelScythe qui m'aide désormais pour me corriger. :) Dans cette fic, je jongle entre les différents points de vue de narrateur, ce qui est pour moi un véritable défi.**

**L'histoire: Je tiens à préciser que le début de mes fics que ce soit celle-ci et «Vous avez dit problème?» ont été commencé au début de la 4e Grande Guerre et donc ne suivent plus l'histoire originale du manga.**

**Couple: Il n'y aura pas de couple dans cette histoire, l'histoire étant centrée sur la relation entre frères.**

**Finalement, j'accepte tout commentaire/critique/conseil ayant pour but de m'aider dans l'écriture de mes fics, les commentaires dégradants et méchants je leur montre la porte.**

**Attention: Risque de spoil!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**4e Grande guerre Ninja...**

Je me courbe en deux et je m'effondre au sol. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki du démon renard à neuf queues, aussi appelé Kyubi ou Kurama, ne l'était plus en ce moment. En effet, après plusieurs coups échangés avec l'ennemi, j'évite de justesse un coup fatal du démon Juubi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de voir Madara se diriger vers moi. Je reçois violemment un coup de poing de sa part et je décolle pour aller m'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

-Aie, aie, aie.

-Uzumaki, tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, s'exclame Madara, un demi-sourire arrogant sur le visage.

Ses yeux où l'on pouvait voir son don héréditaire, le mangekyou, activer reflètent la haine et une grande soif de vengeance.

-Mais j'ai bien l'intention de m'emparer de ce qui m'appartient, reprend-il, l'œil mauvais. Et ce n'est pas un gamin avec des idéaux ridicules qui m'en empêcheront, conclut-il.

Avec une vitesse phénoménale, l'Uchiwa fonce sur moi, mais j'étais prêt et pare l'attaque avec un kage bunshin. Je lui inflige ensuite un coup à l'abdomen et enchaine avec un rasengan bien placé. Cependant, étant déjà mort, Madara guérit rapidement de ses blessures pourtant bien mortelles. Eh merde!

-Eh, eh, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre contre un papy mort depuis belle lurette, soufflé-je, irrité que l'on me traite de gamin. Je suis le shinobi qui assure le plus ici en plus.

Je dis ça, mais actuellement, j'ai un pied dans la tombe et ça m'irrite encore plus parce que pour la première fois je me retrouve en très mauvaise posture. Enfin plus que d'habitude, on s'entend? Je souffle comme un buffle et je ne sens presque plus mon côté droit. Mes réserves de chakra sont presque vides et Kurama peine à me soigner. Et Madara le sait. Et ce putain de Madara va en profiter j'en suis sûr. Re merde!

Ce que je crains se produit, l'aîné Uchiwa fonce sur moi et m'envoie un direct sur la mâchoire et je tombe en arrière trop fatigué pour me réceptionner correctement. Madara en profite pour s'asseoir sur moi et m'écraser de tout son poids. Je sens l'air de mes poumons s'envoler et ce démon coince mes bras avec ses jambes. Je vois mes amis qui essayent de venir me sauver, mais Obito, qui est toujours sur le Juubi, envoie une rafale de dards très pointus et surtout mortel sur mes sauveurs. J'entends des râles de douleur et d'affreux bruits de perforation lorsque les projectiles ont touché leurs buts. Je me tortille pour me sortir de cette situation délicate, mais Madara m'écrase de tout son poids. Je le vois sourire. Un sourire tout à fait horrible.

- Tu me fais penser à Hashirama Senju, Naruto, me dit-il en perdant son sourire. Mais, tu sais, je ne laisserais personne me barrer la route et je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient, MAINTENANT, crie-t-il en plongeant sa main sur mon ventre

Mon sceau se tord et cède face au puissant chakra de l'homme. Madara s'empare du sombre chakra de la bête qu'il tire pour faire sortir Kurama de moi. L'énorme renard s'élève et rugit de colère. Je suppose qu'il est inquiet pour moi, ah ce Kurama… Je l'aime bien en fait ce renard! Cependant, l'Uchiwa braque ses yeux sur le démon et l'emprisonne dans un genjustu afin de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Je me redresse péniblement.

-Non! Kurama… Kurama résiste ! je m'exclame, gardant espoir que l'animal m'entende encore.

Je vois Madara froncer les sourcils en entendant le nom du démon puis hausse les épaules comme s'il avait décidé que ce n'était pas important. Il poursuit son regard vers moi et son demi-sourire revint sur son visage.

-Je savais que le clan Uzumaki était fait de gens résistants, mais de là à avoir résisté aussi longtemps ça me rend heureux, dit-il, les yeux fous.

Me revoilà donc au début de l'histoire, moi, Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki du démon renard à neuf queues, aussi appelé Kyubi ou Kurama, ne l'était plus. Je me courbe en deux sous la douleur et je m'effondre à terre. Je ferme un œil et je me redresse en silence essuyant le sang coulant sur mon menton. Eh merde, ça va vraiment mal, je commence à espérer un miracle parce que là je suis vraiment dépassé…

xxxXXXxxx

**À quelques lieux du combat...**

Sasuke se donna une impulsion et accéléra la cadence. Il avait senti l'énorme chakra démoniaque qui se dégageait un peu plus loin. Et depuis quelque temps ce chakra ne faisait qu'augmenter.

- Sasuke, merde ralenti un peu, souffla Suigestu qui peinait à suivre le rythme effréné du brun.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de trainer. Il faut absolument rejoindre Madara, rétorqua Tobirama. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec le rythme pris par Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiwa regarda en biais l'ancien Hokage revenu à la vie grâce à la technique interdite, l'endo tensei. À la fin de l'histoire d'Hashirama, Sasuke avait laissé le choix aux quatre hokages du libre arbitre de chacun. Ils avaient bien évidemment décidés de se dirigé vers le champ de bataille. Il n'avait pas particulièrement prévu d'y aller avec eux, il ne se sentait pas trop concerné par cette bataille. Il se sentait détaché du sort de ces ninjas qui avait appris à haïr si ardemment.

Cependant, il avait perçu à la dernière minute le chakra très particulier de Naruto. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il voulait voir de ses yeux ce qui arrivait à son ancien compagnon. Le Yondaime avait aussi ressenti l'anormalité du chakra de Naruto et fronçait les sourcils d'inquiétude. Tout son corps était tendu. Il avait d'ailleurs supplié Sasuke de les laisser aller aider les shinobis

-Hn, fut tout ce que dit Sasuke. Il décolla avec à sa suite son équipe, Orochimaru et les quatre hokages.

Il était donc parti depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un grand bruit, ou plutôt un rugissement, retenti avec force suivi d'une immense vague de chakra maléfique.

-Qu'est…, s'inquiéta Suigestu qui s'arrêta pour mieux fixer d'où venait cette immense vague de sombre chakra.

-Kyubi! s'écria Hashirama.

- Non, Naruto! paniqua Minato. Tout son être criait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à son fils.

-Ne cède pas à la panique Minato! le sermonna Sarutobi tout aussi inquiet. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, reprit-il avec un visage sévère.

Sasuke quant à lui fut pris d'une sensation étrange, un frisson le parcourut et il fronça les sourcils. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Juugo dont l'agitation ambiante déclenchait ses pulsions meurtrières. Il décida d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère encore plus.

-Allons-y, dit-il froidement ce qui ramena le roux à la réalité.

Les autres reprirent la route non sans regarder Juugo avec curiosité, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

L'Uchiwa pouvait sentir son drôle de pressentiment augmenter à chaque seconde sans savoir pourquoi cela l'inquiétait autant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il espérait que l'idiot survive jusqu'à leur arrivée.

xxxXXXxxx

J'attaque Madara et Kurama à grands coups de rasengan et de clone en espérant que le renard reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Mais cela n'est pas facile, je suis crevé et mes multiples blessures ne guérissent pas contrairement à celles de mon ennemi. Mes alliés ne réussissent pas à passer les attaques du Démon juubi et j'encaisse beaucoup de coups de l'ennemi. Il ne faut pas oublier que je viens de me faire extraire mon démon.

Le « mort-vivant » s'amuse beaucoup à mes dépends, j'ai mal partout et pour finir j'ai comme l'impression que mon âme s'est scindée en deux parties lorsque Kurama est sorti de moi ce qui m'affaiblit encore plus. En bref, une journée à rester chez soi, mais bon, je me vois mal donner l'excuse de « je ne me sentais pas très bien aujourd'hui » pour me sauver de cette situation.

Donc, je mets mes pauvres neurones en marche (pas facile) afin de me sortir de cette situation pour le moins épineuse. C'est que ce n'est pas mon fort de réfléchir vous me l'accorderez. Si en plus je n'ai plus d'énergie pour bouger correctement je vois mal comment mettre un plan qui se tient debout.

Nous étions en train d'échanger des attaques, Madara et moi, comme deux bons vieux ennemis de toujours ( la p'tite besogne) lorsque je ressentis une puissance incontrôlable s'abattre sur nous. Je fus littéralement écrasé par le souffle et je vis Madara et Kurama en faire autant. Il regarda par la suite d'où venait ce reflux d'énergie instable. J'en fis de même.

Je vis un Obito aux prises avec un Juubi hors de contrôle. Il avait déjà du mal à le contenir avec Madara alors je n'imagine pas ce qu'il doit donner pour arriver à le tenir sous sa domination. Déjà que le démon est très instable parce qu'il n'est pas complet, Obito a dû perdre peu à peu le contrôle de la créature lorsque Madara est parti de celle-ci. Je sens une légère (très légère) inquiétude me prendre parce qu'en ce moment Juubi tangue de gauche à droite, ce qui en temps normal ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça, mais le seul hic c'est qu'il tant à pencher de notre côté et les rafales de décharge d'énergie qu'il lance dans toutes les directions me donne des frissons dans le dos. Si jamais l'un de ces rayons m'atteint, je vais être rayé de la carte tout simplement. Je bondis afin de me mettre hors d'atteinte, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est sans compter ma névrose qui me tombe dessus m'aplatissant de tout son poids.

- Tu es comme de la mauvaise herbe, Naruto, me souffle-t-il en grognant sous l'effort de me contenir à terre. Tu refuses de mourir ! continue-t-il en mettant ses mains sur mon cou, écrasant ma trachée.

J'empoigne ses avant-bras et je le fais passer au-dessus de moi à l'aide de mes jambes. Je parviens, au bout de quelques efforts, à me dégager de sa poigne. D'autant plus que je commence à ressembler à un bleuet là.

J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle quand je sens un chakra particulier que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Je me retourne sur le ventre, toujours au sol, lorsque je le vois, lui Sasuke, cet imbécile qui à entendu la dernière minute pour se montrer. Non, c'est vrai quoi, où est-ce qu'il se croit, cet idiot! J'me bats depuis des heures moi et lui apparaît en pleine forme, tout frais tout propre, pour me faire chier ce connard. Je ne sais même pas s'il est de notre côté.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui sortir une réplique bien méritée, mais je vois du coin de l'œil Juubi tiré une bombe bijuu directement dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, l'attaque me touche de plein fouet. Je sens ma peau, mes os et tout le reste se dissoudre sous l'impact. J'ai le temps de voir une haute silhouette dans mon champ de vision, je ne me pose pas de question, j'ai trop mal. Ma dernière pensée est pour Sasuke. Est-il de notre côté? Je regrette amèrement cette fin parce que j'ai laissé tomber mes amis. Tel fut mes dernières pensées avant d'être balayé par le souffle de Juubi et rayer du monde des vivants.

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke arriva sur le champ de bataille avec les quatre hokages, son équipe et son ancien sensei. Tout de suite, il fut encerclé par des shinobis.

-Toi! Que fais-tu ici, s'inquiéta un ninja.

Sasuke allait répliquer lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Hashirama qui s'exclama :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes venus vous aidez, dit-il en écartant les bras ponctué d'un sourire se voulant réconfortant.

Sasuke et les autres le regardèrent d'une drôle de manière. Tobirama posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère :

- Nii-san, c'est justement de ce genre de phrase, venant d'un mort revenu à la vie, contrôler par un nunkenin, et surtout dit de cette façon que les autres devraient se méfier. On dirait un vieux offrant des bonbons pour appâter un enfant là.

Hashirama afficha un visage désemparé et gêner.

-Ce que je dis est vrai, bouda-t-il vexé.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, il ne s'habituait pas à l'étrange caractère du premier hokage. Il aperçut finalement le ninja qu'il voulait voir :

-Kakashi, salua-t-il.

-Sasuke qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? se méfia son ancien sensei.

L'Uchiwa détailla le shinobi de plus près et remarqua qu'il n'était pas en très bonne forme. Ces vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits laissant voir ses nombreuses blessures. Il semblait à bout de souffle et l'œil avec le sharigan était à moitié fermé, du sang s'en écoulant.

-Je suis venu combattre sur le champ de bataille, répondit-il à la question de l'argenté.

-De quel côté es-tu ? répliqua celui-ci.

Minato intervint rapidement :

- Nous sommes vraiment venue vous aidez à gérer cette guerre, moi et les autres, leur dit-il en montrant Orichimaru et l'équipe de Sasuke.

- Ça reste à voir, marmonna Suigestu qui lui ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir loin de ce monde de fou.

-Nous ne voulons causer aucun problème, Kakashi, comme la dit le Yondaime, nous sommes venus vous aidez sur le champ de bataille, dit Sasuke.

-Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce genre de discussion inutile, s'énerva le Nidaime. Il nous faut rejoindre Madara afin de l'arrêter!

À la fin de cette phrase, une grande explosion retentit. La terre se mit à trembler violemment et tous furent obliger de se cramponner solidement au sol à l'aide du chakra. L'énorme monstre hurla et se mit piétiner frénétiquement le sol aggravant ainsi le tremblement de terre. Kakashi souffla, il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Orichimaru et ses sbires libres. Malheureusement, il devait se l'avouer, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des nouveaux venus et la possibilité de renfort était en fait très alléchant.

-Allons-y, mais au moindre mouvement suspect…, insinua-t-il son sharigan dirigé vers le serpent.

Celui-ci sourit, s'étant attendu à cette réaction méfiante et ne dit rien à cette menace non dissimulée. Tous partirent sur une lancée, Sasuke en premier, car l'anxiété le gagnait peu à peu sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Il comprit très vite le fond de ce sentiment qui le mettait mal à l'aise : Il ne ressentait plus le chakra de Naruto.

Lorsqu'il arriva non loin du Kyubi il chercha dans les nombreux cratères et débris qui parcouraient le sol et trouva à plusieurs mètres une forme étendue au sol. Il s'apprêta à rejoindre son ancien coéquipier lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil le bijuu souffler puissamment en direction de la forme sur le sol. Il ne put aller plus en avant puisque le puissant jet frappa de plein fouet la silhouette. Le Yondaime passa à côté de lui rapidement, mais Sasuke savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire à cette distance. Il regarda, impuissant, Naruto disparaître rapidement sous l'énorme colonne de feu. Tout se termina aussi vite que cela avait commencé et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se reprocher d'être arrivé trop tard…

* * *

**Cette fic, de la manière dont les personnages s'expriment au format, est inspiré de la « Trilogie de Bartéméus» dont j'adore tout simplement tout de ces livres. Donc, dans les prochains chapitres si vous trouvez qu'il y a ressemblance avec ces livres, c'est normal. (Pas en ce qui concerne l'histoire, mais de la structure du livre, autrement dit, comment il a été écrit)**

**Je rappelle aussi que l'histoire a été écrite juste après que Sasuke ait convoqué les Hokages, donc Karin, les techniques de téléportation du Nidaime qui les ont sauvés de faire tout le chemin comme la fait les personnages de l'histoire et plusieurs autres détails, n'existent pas dans ma fic**

**Pour finir merci de me lire !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Annonce du jour : **

**Correctrice: AngelScythe ( donc beaucoup moins de fautes, youpi!) **

**Premier chapitre corrigé ( beaucoup plus fluide, surtout en ce qui concerne les temps de verbe dans les Pov de Naruto)**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent! ;P**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Qui piège, se fait toujours avoir…**

**Naruto**

Je me sens étrangement léger. Je ne ressens plus la même douleur qu'avant, mais je suis un peu mal à l'aise. C'est une sensation très désagréable qui m'amène à me demander si je suis vraiment mort. Je n'arrive pas à me faire une image précise de l'endroit d'où je suis. Celles-ci sont floues, vaporeuses et défilent trop vite pour que je voie avec précision. L'environnement qui m'entoure ressemble à une sorte de tourbillon infini et incessant de filaments lumineux qui tournent en boucle continue.

Je me rends vite compte que je n'ai plus de corps matériel, ce qui me fait un peu flipper quand même. J'ai maintenant un corps vaporeux à l'image du reste du décor d'où sortent plusieurs filaments de-ci et delà. Ajouter à cela que je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais vraiment pas la situation(**1**) et que je suis seul ici. Le tout me met en colère et me stresse. Du coup, je me retrouve à bouder seul sans rien sur quoi me défouler.

Mon manque de réaction vis-à-vis de la situation m'inquiète, mais je me sens étrangement distant. J'essaie de me déplacer et je remarque que je peux bouger très difficilement, mais je réussis quand même à faire quelques bonds. Malheureusement, mon âme (appelons cette forme comme ceci) se disperse, échappant à mon contrôle. Je sens ma conscience faiblir au fur et à mesure que je rapetisse. Horrifié, j'essaie de ressaisir ma matière vitale et je me concentre très fort pour ne pas disparaître. Je me retrouve donc à faire un semblant de tricot avec les filaments de mon «âme». Le tout forme une très jolie natte et je réussis de justesse à ne pas disparaître.

Je suis occupé à me broder un très joli napperon virtuel lorsque je remarque, enfin, je ressens plus, une présence familière près de moi. Tous mes sens en alertent, je me dirige avec les plus infimes précautions(**2**) cette piste qui n'était pas là une seconde plus tôt. À un moment donné, la présence familière s'intensifie et j'aperçois avec incertitude un décor plus précis que le reste. Dans ce décor, j'aperçois deux silhouettes, l'une plus grande que l'autre, se mouvant avec grâce et fluidité. Intrigué, mais surtout content de rencontrer d'autres individus que ma petite personne(**3**), je touche d'un filament ce tableau insolite. Je me sens aspirer par ce vortex inquiétant.

Très vite, je me sens descendre, et toujours en suivant la présence familière, je fonce tout droit en direction de celle-ci. Je tourbillonne au-dessus d'elle et je la sens me percuter de plein fois. La dernière chose que j'entends est une petite voix de garçon qui hurle:

-Attends-moi nii-san! Tu avais promis!

Nos deux âmes fusionnent dans son petit corps et nous perdons tous les deux connaissance sur le coup…

xxxXXXxxx

**Retour à Konoha année inconnue…**

Itachi était pressé, il s'apprêtait à quitter la demeure des Uchiwa lorsqu'il vit son petit frère de sept ans se diriger vers lui avec empressement.

-Nii-san, joue avec moi tu avais promis, le supplia-t-il avec des yeux brillants.

Itachi soupira discrètement, il avait de plus en plus de travail et de moins en moins de temps pour s'occuper de son petit frère. Cependant, il était vrai qu'il avait négligé un peu Sasuke ces derniers temps. Il prit donc la décision de s'occuper un peu de lui malgré le fait qu'il était pressé dans le temps.

- Je ne pourrai pas être là très longtemps, Sasuke, l'avertit-il en le regardant.

-Yeahhh, cria son petit frère tout content que son grand frère puisse enfin jouer avec lui. Allons sur le terrain d'entraînement près de l'école pour y lancer des kunais, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main d'Itachi.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils s'entraînaient et Itachi était vraiment en retard pour sa mission. Il avertit donc Sasuke qu'il devait partir maintenant. Cependant, son petit frère n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir alors qu'il s'amusait autant.

-Non, bouda-t-il en s'agrippant à lui, je veux continuer avec toi nii-san.

Malheureusement pour lui, Itachi disparut dans un grand «poof» et il se retrouva les mains vides. Sasuke serra les poings et regarda frénétiquement de chaque côté. Il repéra finalement son frère qui filait en douce à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement. Il partit tout de suite à sa poursuite.

-Attend-moi nii-san! Tu avais promis! cria-t-il.

Itachi se retourna légèrement un léger sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il vit un petit scintillement au-dessus de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta complètement regardant avec inquiétude le petit nuage. Celle-ci grandit  
lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il se dirigeait droit vers Sasuke. Itachi fonça comme une flèche vers lui, mais le nuage le devança. Il percuta le petit corps qui s'arqua violemment vers l'avant et décolla du sol. Itachi se précipita et rattrapa son petit frère avant qu'il ne tombe. Il le retourna entre ses bras pour regarder son visage et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle régulier de son cadet.

Il s'inquiéta tout de même puisqu'il ne se réveillait pas et décida de l'emmener à l'hôpital où il pourrait être examiné. Itachi avait peur que son frère soit touché par un quelconque ninjustu puisqu'il savait pertinemment que Sasuke n'avait pas perdu connaissance par hasard. Il décida donc de surveiller le moindre signe anormal venant de Sasuke dès qu'il reprendrait connaissance.

xxxXXXxxx

**Naruto**

Je me réveille tranquillement et je ressens tout de suite la différence par rapport au corps que j'avais dans cette espèce d'univers immatériel. Celui-ci est réel et non vaporeux. Je peux ressentir du bout du doigt le tissu d'un drap sur lequel je suis probablement couché. C'est bien, si j'ai retrouvé mes cinq sens, mon sort ne peut être que meilleur. Je remue tranquillement et je suis tout de suite alerté par quelque chose d'inhabituel. En effet, je sens que mon corps n'est pas le mien. J'entrouvre mes yeux et je lève une main devant mon visage. Je constate qu'effectivement elle est beaucoup trop petite pour être la mienne, ce qui me laisse perplexe.

Je me redresse sur le lit et regarde autour de moi pour me donner une idée de l'endroit où j'ai atterri. Je découvre une personne endormie sur une chaise à côté de moi et manque de tomber du lit tellement je suis étonné. La personne qui est assise en face de moi n'est nulle autre qu'Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke, décédé de surcroît. J'ouvre de grands yeux et je laisse ma mâchoire pendre lamentablement. Je dois certainement ressembler à un poisson-globe en ce moment, mais je m'en fiche un peu, j'ai Itachi devant moi! Qui se réveille d'ailleurs...

-Sasuke! Tu te réveilles enfin! Nous étions si inquiets les parents et moi, dit-il en se redressant pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Hein?! Quoi…moi? je demande en me pointant du doigt comme un idiot. Pour être bien sûr que c'était à moi qu'il parlait. Il m'a bien appelé Sasuke, non?

Itachi fronce les sourcils et me regarde un peu inquiet de mon comportement. Il finit par afficher un petit sourire et réplique :

- Bien sûr que je te parle, il n'y a personne d'autre ici Sasuke, non? Comment te sens-tu maintenant? termine-t-il en retirant son sourire de son visage.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question, mais plutôt, je me redresse sur le lit et j'attrape le visage d'Itachi entre mes mains et je commence à le malaxer. Je le vois froncer les sourcils de colère et d'irritation, n'appréciant pas vraiment le traitement. Lentement, je prononce son nom :

- Itachi….

- Oui c'est moi, lâche-moi, maintenant Sasuke, m'ordonne-t-il.

- Itachi… n'a pas les yeux de l'endo tensei, je marmonne.

- Sasuke! Je t'ai dis que c'était moi, Itachi, ton grand frère, dit-il en voulant retirer son visage de mes mains.

-Itachi, vivant, comment est-ce possible? je réplique en agrippant son visage fermement, incrustant mes ongles dans sa peau l'égratignant légèrement au passage.

Itachi grimace un peu sous la poigne, mais je veux être sûr que c'est bel et bien le grand frère de Sasuke devant moi. Je décide donc de m'assurer qu'il était bien réel en lui foutant une gifle bien placée.(**4**)

-Clack!

Je souris, sadique moi? Non pas du tout. Par contre, me pincer aurait peut-être été moins douloureux. Du moins pour Itachi. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche toujours avec un sourire.

Bon, vu la situation, mieux vaut lui que moi, pensé-je en le regardant, eh, eh.

Je vois qu'Itachi n'est toujours pas revenu de ma gifle, il me regarde comme si une deuxième tête a poussé et il reprend lentement ses facultés mentales.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke, s'écrit-il énervé en recouvrant sa joue de sa main.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles Sasuke d'abord, je réplique tout aussi énervé que lui d'être appelé par le nom de cette imbécile.

-C'est ton nom! me dit-il, rouge de colère.(**5**)

Il n'a pas le temps d'approfondir puisqu'une personne entre dans la chambre suivie d'une deuxième. La première personne est une femme aux cheveux sombres et je trouve qu'elle ressemble vraiment à Sasuke. La deuxième personne est un homme à l'air sévère et autoritaire. J'en déduis qu'ils sont les parents de Sasuke. Beaucoup de questions me viennent à l'esprit, mais j'ai du mal à accepter la situation présente encore.

Premièrement, je suis dans le corps de Sasuke même si je ne sais pas comment et deuxièmement je suis retourné dans le passé. Suis-je tombé dans une sorte de vortex spatio-temporel lorsque l'attaque du Juubi m'a frappé? Rien n'est impossible avec toute cette puissance qu'il avait en sa possession. Je ne peux approfondir mes hypothèses que la mère de Sasuke me prend dans ses bras heureuse de retrouver son fils en meilleure forme.

- Je suis contente Sasuke, tu as dormi tellement longtemps que j'ai cru que tu allais hiberner, rit elle.

Je décide de garder pour moi le fait que je ne suis pas son fils, du moins intérieurement, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de leur réaction à tous.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé, finis-je de dire en me grattant l'arrière de la tête comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire.

Mikoto fronce les sourcils, inquiète avant d'expliquer lentement à son fils.

- Tu es tombé sur la tête en poursuivant ton frère, dit-elle en lançant un regard sévère à l'aîné. Regard qui change légèrement lorsqu'elle voit la joue rougie d'Itachi. Dubitative, elle préfère ne pas s'attarder sur son cas et de reporter son regard sur moi.

- Nous allons retourner à la maison maintenant que tu es réveillé, mon chéri, reprit-elle. Habille-toi et rejoins- nous à la réception. Nous allons régler la paperasse moi et ton père pour te faire sortir d'ici.

Sur ce, ils partirent et je m'habille rapidement encore déstabilisé par les évènements. Je regarde Itachi et je me rappelle quand même que je l'ai giflé sans raison.

-Écoute Itachi, je m'excuse pour la gifle, héhé, c'est parti tout seul, je termine platement.

Itachi me regarde et finit par soupirer en me faisant signe d'approcher. Ce que je fais et il me tape sur le front. Aïe, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce mec! Je fronce les sourcils et m'apprête à lui sortir ma façon de penser lorsque je me souviens que je suis Sasuke. Est-ce qu'ils agissent de cette manière ensemble? Parce que je plains sérieusement l'idiot.

Mon «grand frère» scrute attentivement ma réaction ce qui me confirme mes soupçons qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Va savoir pourquoi. Je me force une grimace sur le visage et j'affiche une mine contrite. Itachi semble accepter cette réaction et se dirige vers la sortie de la chambre. Je suis un peu nerveux de la suite des évènements et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de l'hôpital et nous rejoignons les parents. Mikoto nous sourit et nous partons vers ce que je déduis être la maison de Sasuke.

xxxXXXxxx

**Quelques heures plus tôt…**

Après avoir déposé son frère à l'hôpital et aussi avoir averti les parents, Itachi partit faire sa mission comme prévu. Étant inquiet pour son jeune frère, il se dépêcha de terminer son travail pour aller rapidement le rejoindre. L'image du nuage percutant le corps de son cadet l'inquiétait énormément. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nuage argenté flottant au-dessus de Sasuke? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il fit sa mission très rapidement, la Racine s'activait un peu plus ces temps-ci. L'Hokage s'inquiétait de perdre complètement le contrôle de ce groupe. Le Sandaime l'avait donc mandaté pour enquêter sur les actions dudit groupe. Itachi avait pu découvrir plusieurs petites choses, dont une organisation mystérieuse reliée avec la Racine. Cependant, il avait de la difficulté à connaître les réelles intentions de cette organisation et cela l'irritait énormément. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que quelque chose de très grave arriverait s'il ne découvrait pas vite la vérité. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils. En ce moment, il était à bout de nerfs et les conflits internes du village l'épuisaient. Cependant, il savait qu'il devait le faire pour sa famille et surtout pour son petit frère.

Quelqu'un essayait d'accuser le clan Uchiwa de rébellion alors que c'était faux. Le clan était soupçonné de plusieurs délits comme de substitution d'informations importantes et secrètes. Il en résultait que son père, le chef du clan était constamment surveillé et pour ainsi dire, prisonnier du village. Les agents qui surveillaient le clan faisaient partie de la Racine et Itachi soupçonnait que ces mêmes agents s'arrangeaient pour mettre sur le dos des Uchiwa leur crime sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Son père lui avait donc demandé de se rendre directement jusqu'à l'Hokage afin d'en discuter avec lui personnellement.

- J'ai moi aussi des soupçons envers Danzo et la Racine, mais il fait partie du conseil du village depuis longtemps. Nous ne pouvons pas l'accuser librement sans avoir des preuves solides. Reste prudent Itachi, surtout si la Racine essaie de piéger les Uchiwa. Ton père n'a plus beaucoup de liberté de mouvement, le prochain ce sera toi, l'avertit l'Hokage en se frottant le menton.

- Je sais, lui avait-il répondit sombrement.

Si la Racine essayait de renverser l'actuel Hokage en utilisant les Uchiwa comme diversion, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences sur les autres pays. Ceux-ci n'hésiteraient pas à attaquer le village politiquement instable. Itachi se demandait vraiment si Danzo connaissait l'étendue des conséquences de ses actes. Il en doutait, Danzo était un homme de pouvoir. Il soupira en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. L'accident de ce matin avec Sasuke ne mettait que de l'inquiétude supplémentaire sur ses épaules. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il retourna à l'hôpital le soir même pour voir si son petit frère s'était réveillé.

Lorsqu'il mit le pied dans la chambre de Sasuke à l'hôpital, il questionna l'infirmière de l'état de celui-ci.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, mais ses signes vitaux sont normaux. Aucun test que nous lui avons passé ne laisse penser qu'il est sous l'emprise d'un ninjustu ou d'un genjustu, lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Nous attendons qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus, termina-t-elle en serrant le dossier de Sasuke contre elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Itachi s'assit sur une chaise et veilla son petit frère jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il ferma les yeux et commença à somnoler. Il était presque endormi lorsque Sasuke se mit enfin à bouger. Il ne déplaça d'abord que ses mains et finit par les porter devant son visage. Il se redressa ensuite complètement sur le lit. Itachi resta immobile afin d'analyser le comportement de son petit frère qui semblait perplexe et embrouillé. Lorsqu'il regarda dans sa direction, son expression se transforma en hébétude. Plutôt comique, mais inquiétante. Il décida de réagir afin de voir la réaction de Sasuke.

- Sasuke! Tu te réveilles enfin ! Nous étions si inquiets les parents et moi, lui lança-t-il en se redressant pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Hein?! Quoi…moi? fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Itachi fut déconcerté par le comportement désorienté qu'affichait son jeune frère. Il finit tout de même par sourire, peut-être que c'était le choc du coup qui en était responsable.

- Bien sûr que je te parle, il n'y a personne d'autre ici Sasuke, non? Comment te sens-tu maintenant? Finit-il par dire.

Au lieu de répondre, Sasuke se redressa sur son lit et attrapa son visage. N'ayant rien d'agréable à se faire tripoter le visage, il lui demanda de le lâcher. C'est lorsqu'il parla de l'endo tensei qu'Itachi commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Cette technique était celle du deuxième Hokage et Sasuke ne devrait pas la connaître. Il était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il reçut une gifle phénoménale. Abasourdi, il porta sa main sur sa joue, regardant froidement le fautif sourire bêtement. Tout le corps d'Itachi se glaça d'effroi. Ce n'était pas un comportement qu'aurait eu Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Sasuke, dit-il énervé.

- C'est ton nom! dit-il s'inquiétant un peu plus.

Ses parents arrivèrent au même moment et Itachi remarqua le visage fatigué et inquiet de son père. Il échangea un regard avec lui, mais son père reporta son attention vers son plus jeune fils. Lorsque celui-ci annonça ne plus se souvenir de l'accident du matin, Itachi haussa un sourcil étonné. Peut-être cela expliquait-il le comportement inhabituel de Sasuke. Il l'espérait. Ses parents partirent et il se retrouva seul avec son cadet.

- Écoute Itachi, je m'excuse pour la gifle, c'est parti tout seul, dit-il subitement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Itachi lui rendit son regard. Dans le plus profond de lui, il espérait vraiment que son accident et son comportement d'aujourd'hui ne soient pas plus graves qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il finit par lui donner une tape sur le front. Il fut soulagé de constater que la moue boudeuse de son petit frère apparaissait sur son visage comme il en avait l'habitude. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de leur maison.

xxxXXXxxx

**Naruto**

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à la demeure familiale, je la trouve très grande et très jolie. Je suis mon «grand-frère» à l'intérieur et là je dois vous l'avouer, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé aussi seul et aussi désemparé. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Pourquoi suis-je dans le corps de Sasuke? Mon désarroi s'affiche maintenant sur mon visage et un sentiment de malaise s'empare de moi. Le vestibule n'est pas très grand, mais je vois plus loin le salon, qui lui, semble être accueillant et chaleureux. Je peux voir un escalier au bout du couloir qui mène au premier étage. Je finis par ôter mes sandales et je m'avance timidement et avec une certaine gêne vers le salon, mais Itachi m'en empêche :

- Sasuke, va dans ta chambre, je dois parler à notre père, me dit-il, ses yeux rencontrant les miens.

- Mais… lui réponde dis-je.

Je ne sais absolument pas où est sa chambre.

_Au deuxième étage…_

Je sursaute, mes yeux s'écarquillent et je regarde autour de moi frénétiquement.

_Au… deuxième… _

Je mets un moment avant de m'apercevoir que la voix que j'entends vient de ma tête. Je commence à flipper un peu, suis-je devenu fou finalement? Me voilà qui entends des voix, j'en pleurerais presque de dérision. Je sens Itachi, qui est resté près de moi afin de s'assurer que je me dirige bel et bien dans ma chambre, je suppose, perdre patience.

- Sasuke monte dans ta chambre, je viendrai te voir aussitôt que j'aurai parlé avec père, me répète-t-il sévère.

Monter? Est-ce que la chambre de l'enfoiré est au deuxième étage? C'est ce qu'a dit la voix de tout à l'heure, non?

- Euh oui, je m'empresse de dire en me dirigeant avec toute la grâce dont j'ai hérité(**6**) vers les escaliers, laissant Itachi en plan.

Rendu au sommet, je vois un grand couloir et plusieurs portes. Je me demande laquelle est la bonne.

_Dernière… droite…_

Je sursaute encore. Merde, quelle est cette voix à la fin? Elle ne va tout de même pas rester là éternellement, non? Je me concentre sur ce qu'elle me dit(**7**) et je perçois quelques mots, dont «dernière» et «droite». J'en conclus que la chambre se trouve au bout du couloir. Je me dirige vers la porte à droite et je fais glisser la porte dévoilant enfin la chambre de Sasuke.

Je suis surpris, je m'attendais à une chambre d'enfant avec beaucoup de jouets, mais celle de l'Uchiwa est en fait très simple. Je remarque une commode et un bureau ainsi qu'un lit, mais mis à part ces meubles, la chambre est sobrement décorée. Je fais le tour, curieux d'explorer l'univers si secret de Sasuke. Je suis en train de fouiller sa commode en souriant à chaque sous-vêtement sur lequel est illustré l'emblème du clan(**8**), lorsque j'entends de nouveau la voix plus distinctement cette fois-ci.

_Ne fouille pas dans mes affaires!_

Je sursaute violemment, la voix a pris de l'expansion et je l'entends très distinctement maintenant. Outre ceci, le fait qu'elle me parle aussi sèchement m'irrite au plus haut point.

- Ne me dit pas quoi faire, je bougonne. Et puis, qui es-tu, hein ? T'invite pas dans ma tête sans ma permission, je continue en levant mon poing vers un ennemi invisible.

_C'est toi qui es dans mon corps, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Je me tiens immobile un instant. La voix est chevrotante et faible. On sent aisément qu'elle a peur. Ce pourrait-il que…

- Êtes-vous ma conscience?

_Pas vraiment…_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la voix semble affligée. Bon, si se n'est pas ça, alors quoi?

Ce pourrait-il que…

- _Je suis Sasuke et tu es dans MON corps_, m'interrompt la voix avec la dernière des grossièretés(**9**).

Pourquoi y a-t-il ce bâtard dans ma tête? Mais cela a un sens, je suis quand même dans son corps. Je me dirige vers son lit et m'étends dessus. Je ferme ensuite les yeux afin de mieux ressentir la présence du gamin. Je me retrouve ainsi dans une petite salle (dans l'esprit de Sasuke). Je ne retrouve aucune sortie, aucune porte, aucune fenêtre et pourtant la salle est illuminée comme en plein jour comme si plusieurs lampe étaient allumées en même temps. Je n'ai jamais été claustrophobe, mais cette espace restreinte me met soudainement mal à l'aise.

J'entends geindre dans un coin de la pièce et je me retourne dans cette direction. Un gamin y est accroupi dans la position du fœtus, la tête enfouie entre ses jambes. Je reconnais sans peine Sasuke même si son visage est caché, mais bien plus jeune, à peu près sept ou huit ans peut-être? Je m'approche doucement de lui et je m'accroupis près de lui. Le petit bâtard en devenir se recule précipitamment, effrayé. Je m'essaie :

- Sasuke, c'est moi, Naruto, lui dis-je avec un ton aussi affectueux que possible (pas facile avec lui).

- Je ne vous connais pas! s'exclame sincèrement la version mini de Sasuke.

Je fronce les sourcils, même si je suis plus vieux, il devrait me reconnaître tout de même, j'essaie encore :

- Naruto Uzumaki, ça ne te dit vraiment rien, je continue plus franchement.

Sasuke secoue la tête mollement, toujours effrayé. Je ne comprends pas, serait-il possible que je n'existe pas dans ce monde? Pourquoi ? J'ai plein de question en tête et j'ai moi aussi peur… peur de rester coincé dans ce monde sans pouvoir rejoindre mes amis sur le champ de bataille. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains en gémissant tout bas, je suis fatigué d'endurer toute cette mascarade.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es, me demande Sasuke en se relevant doucement.

- Je ne sais pas, lui dis-je en toute honnêteté.

- Pourquoi t'es en moi, continue-t-il en longeant le mur avec précaution.

- Je ne sais pas, je lui répète, agacé.

Outre ses questions agaçantes, son comportement me dérange. Il jette des regards derrière moi comme s'il veut éviter d'attirer mon attention dans cette direction. Il se déplace maintenant beaucoup plus vite que tout à l'heure. Curieux, je me retourne et je découvre sur le mur du fond, là d'où je viens, une porte nimbée de lumière. Perplexe, je demande :

- Est-ce que cette porte a toujours été là?

-Non, elle est apparue lorsque tu es apparu, me renseigne Sasuke.

- Et…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir, que le morveux me passe devant à la vitesse grand V et j'en déduis qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Sans perdre une seconde, je le suis, mais j'arrive une fraction de seconde trop tard, Sasuke a déjà emprunté la porte. J'essaie de le suivre, mais la porte se referme sur Sasuke et je percute le mur de plein fouet. J'atterris sur les fesses en grognant. Je reste un instant étendu à terre en roulant d'un bord et de l'autre en me tenant le nez (partiellement écrasé (le nez)) et en maudissant le bâtard.

Lorsque je me relève enfin, (un peu honteux je l'avoue) je constate qu'aucune sortie n'est disponible. J'essaie de regagner la réalité, mais je n'arrive qu'à me donner un mal de tête. Je constate avec beaucoup d'appréhension que je suis coincé ici, à l'image de Sasuke, il y a quelque temps, et que je n'ai absolument aucun moyen d'y échapper. Je me souviens de la façon dont Sasuke m'a berné et je me promets que si je sors un jour d'ici qu'il me le paiera.

- Petit bâtard, murmuré-je.

Et l'écho de mes paroles se rependit dans toute la salle dans un sombre chuchotement.

* * *

**1- Quoique ça, ce n'est pas nouveau.**

**2- J'ai un complexe avec le tricot, j'suis nul, hein.**

**3- Je m'aime bien, mais passer l'éternité dans cet univers tout seul, j'ai de quoi déprimé longtemps.**

**4- Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste pour être bien sûr que ce n'est pas un mirage ou je ne sais quoi… Bon d'accord, pour me défouler aussi, y'a un moment déjà que j'ai envie de taper quelque chose, vous êtes content maintenant?**

**5- La baffe y est aussi pour quelque chose... Je crois.**

**6- C'est-à-dire celui d'un éléphant en cavale.**

**7- Pour ce faire, je prends la pose typique des personnes communiquant avec l'au-delà. C'est-à-dire, épaule vouté, visage tourné vers le sol, deux doigts poser sur la tempe droite, n'oublions pas l'air concentré du parfait petit médium.**

**8- Là, on tombe dans l'arrogance pure et simple, jusqu'où vont les Uchiwa dans leur fierté? Je me le demande.**

**9- Oh! Tiens..? Vraiment?**

* * *

**Et voilà! Un chapitre avec un peu plus de contenu pour ce qui est de l'histoire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! À la prochaine ;P**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Fais attention, parce que je suis là…**

_Petit bâtard…_

Sasuke l'entendit très distinctement et paniqua un peu, il ne voulait pas revenir dans cette pièce où il n'y avait aucune porte et où il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était resté là si longtemps… Tout seul, il avait essayé d'appeler ses parents et son grand-frère, mais personne ne lui répondait… Il avait eu très peur de rester là toute sa vie. Puis, il avait entendu des murmures et ils s'étaient clarifiés au fur et à mesure qu'il avait tendu l'oreille.

Par la suite, certaines images de ses parents, ainsi que de son frère s'étaient formées dans une sorte de fenêtre. Il trouvait bizarre de voir son corps bouger même s'il n'en était pas aux commandes. L'esprit qui le manipulait semblait désorienté, Sasuke le sentait, et lorsque son grand-frère lui demanda d'aller dans sa chambre, il lui souffla la réponse sans grand espoir que l'esprit l'entend.

À sa grande stupéfaction, l'entité qui le manipulait sursauta comme s'il l'avait entendu. Il persista et répéta son message et se réjouit lorsque l'entité comprit. Puis, quelqu'un était apparu dans la pièce et malgré le fait qu'il était un peu effrayé il avait remarqué la porte derrière la personne. « Naruto Uzumaki » avait-il dit se nommer. Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom, mais à ce moment-là, il ne voulait que sortir.

Il avait donc distrait l'aîné et s'était précipité sur la sortie. Apparemment, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul esprit aux commandes parce que l'autre ne s'était pas manifesté depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle. Sasuke soupira, peut-être qu'il n'en entendrait plus parler. Voilà, le méchant esprit qui lui avait volé son corps était enfermé dans la pièce et il pouvait redevenir comme avant.

Ayant un poids en moins sur les épaules, l'enfant sourit et se releva de son lit. Il prit la direction de la sortie de sa chambre, il voulait aller dehors, il en avait assez de rester dans une pièce. Sasuke prit la porte dans ses mains et la glissa, mais percuta aussitôt quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Nii-san ! cria-t-il, content de le voir en vrai cette fois-ci.

Il le serra très fort dans ses bras et ne le relâcha plus. Itachi, quelque peu déconcerté, lui rendit son câlin.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? lui demanda Itachi confus.

Pendant quelques secondes, Sasuke pensa lui dire la vérité, mais le fait qu'il soit pris pour un fou par son frère l'en dissuada. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'inquiète pour lui alors qu'il le sentait tendu depuis des semaines sans en savoir la raison. Tout à coup, son ventre se mit à gronder. Penaud, il mit ses mains sur son ventre et regarda son frère avec des yeux d'épagneul battu.

- J'ai faim, bouda-t-il

- J'ai bien vu, ou plutôt entendu, sourit Itachi

- Je vais demander à mère de me préparer quelque chose, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Sasuke, mère est partie en mission avec père, lui annonça tristement Itachi.

Itachi savait que ses parents n'étaient pas toujours présents pour son petit frère ces derniers temps. Le cadet remarqua l'air peiné de l'aîné et baissa la tête. Son grand-frère plongea tout à coup sur lui et le jeta sur son épaule droite comme un sac de patates. Sasuke rit joyeusement en battant des bras et des jambes énergiquement et tira un peu les longs cheveux de son frère.

- Je vais te faire un casse-croute, moi, rit Itachi en négociant les escaliers, Sasuke étant bien agité sur lui.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi bons que ceux de maman, taquina Sasuke.

- Dis donc, tu le veux ou pas ton sandwich ? répliqua Itachi en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Il déposa son cadet par terre et aussitôt Sasuke lui fila entre les mains. Itachi le récupéra près du comptoir et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise près de lui. Le plus jeune vit son frère sortir les condiments pour préparer son sandwich. Ses yeux reflétèrent la gourmandise lorsque son aîné lui sortit une grosse tomate. Itachi eut un léger sourire et termina le casse-croute en y incorporant la tranche du légume qu'il venait de découper. Il le lui tendit dans une assiette et Sasuke se leva afin de lui arracher des mains. Cependant, les siennes se refermèrent dans le vide, Itachi venait de retirer l'assiette vers lui. Sasuke le vit froncer les sourcils.

- Merci? tenta Sasuke en tendant ses petites mains devant lui.

Itachi lui remit finalement le plat et Sasuke le prit. Il s'apprêtait à manger lorsque…

- _Je n'aime pas les tomates!_

Sasuke se figea et pâlit quelque peu. Il vit du coin de l'œil son frère le regarder bizarrement, il faut dire qu'il était dans une drôle de position. La bouche grande ouverte et le sandwich à quelques centimètres de celle-ci.

- _Eh eh eh… Tu croyais que j'allais rester tranquillement dans mon coin ? Même si j'suis enfermé ça m'empêche pas de t'parler mauviette. J'vois toute c'que tu vois et tu peux rien m'cacher dans ta p'tit tête. Eh oui! J'suis là mon pote et j'vais y rester pour quelque temps_.

Sasuke attendit un rire désagréable à l'intérieure de sa tête.

- _Arrête ça tout de suite, lui intima-t-il en pensée._

_- C'est toi qui m'a enfermé là, tu pensais que j'allais accepter ma situation, me taire pour l'éternité? _répliqua l'entité en reprenant un langage normal.

_- Laisse-moi manger mon sandwich,_ se fâcha Sasuke

- _C'est ça ta priorité? T'entends quelqu'un dans ta tête et tu penses à manger? _

_- J'ai faim._

_- Moi aussi… mais je n'aime pas les tomates, va chercher des ramens !_

_- La ferme!_

- _Ramen, ramen, fais le, Itachi a un regard vachement soupçonneux. _

_- Comment connais-tu le nom de mon grand frère?_ questionna Sasuke en jetant un regard à celui-ci.

Il décida de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich pour ne pas alerter plus son grand-frère. Il lui fit un sourire dégoulinant de jus de tomate. Itachi soupira et lui lança une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie. Sasuke l'attrapa et reposa sa question :

- _Alors ? Pour mon grand-frère? _

_- Allons parler ailleurs, tu risques de passer pour un fou si l'on parle comme ça devant Itachi. Et jette-moi ce sandwich immonde. _

Sasuke hésita. L'entité était-elle amicale ou tout le contraire? Il angoissa un peu parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait prévenir Itachi ou pas.

- _D'accord,_ finit-il par accepter, et il n'est pas immonde, c'est mon grand frère qui l'a fait !

- _Ouais, ouais, t'es toujours scotcher à ton frère comme ça ? Je ne te connaissais pas aussi collant Sa-su-ke, hihi._

Sasuke grogna et se releva rapidement après avoir gobé son sandwich. Il avala difficilement le tout, manqua de s'étouffer et annonça à son frère qu'il allait dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs.

- _Tu veux que je t'aide pour tes leçons?_ lui demanda Itachi en approchant avec un sourire.

- _Non!_ dit-il précipitamment. _Je veux dire que je peux les faire tout seul, ils sont faciles,_ rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air blasé d'Itachi.

L'aîné acquiesça et partit faire d'autres corvées dans la maison. De son côté, Sasuke grimpa les marches deux par deux et alla droit dans sa chambre. Rendu là, il se tritura les mains en tournant en rond espérant avoir des réponses un peu plus claires de la part de ce « Naruto ».

xxxXXXxxx

**Naruto**

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ce gamin ! Que je vais rester docile jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! Après avoir tourné en rond inlassablement, j'arrête de le faire par peur d'aliénation. La fumée me sort carrément des oreilles et du nez(**1**). Ce gamin ! Que dis-je, ce bâtard en devenir ! Cet imbécile m'a doublé alors que je suis DEUX fois plus vieux que lui(**2**), DEUX fois plus expérimenté et DEUX fois plus beau que lui, ne l'oublions pas.

- Alors, dis-moi, entendis-je murmurer.

Comme chaque fois que Sasuke me parle de l'extérieur, je dois tendre l'oreille afin de comprendre. Cela me fait drôle parce que j'ai l'impression que les murs ondulent légèrement lorsqu'il parle. Les couleurs varient ou changent carrément selon l'intonation, aussi j'ai la désagréable impression d'être dans une discothèque. Très énervant.

- Je te l'ai dit, je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki et je suis un shinobi de Konoha et…

- Tu mens ! Je ne connais aucun Shinobi de ce nom dans le village et…

- Ah oui ? Parce que tu connais TOUS les shinobis du village, toi ? Bon, je reprends, je ne sais pas exactement comment je suis rentré dans ta tête ni pourquoi j'ai reculé dans le temps et…

- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, reculé dans le temps ? Ça n'existe pas des personnes qui remontent dans le temps et…

- Ferme-la un peu ! Bon sang! J'te préférais avec ta face de constipé qui n'en plaçait pas une à moins d'être sur le point d'crever. Tu m'interromps tout le temps là, je ne me souviens pas que t'étais comme ça à l'école merde, bien que je ne te connaissais pas beaucoup avant la tragédie de ton… Euh…

- Quelle tragédie ? Aller dis-moi ! Si tu sais quelque chose sur mon futur, dis-le-moi, aller!

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne viens pas du futur, ça n'existe pas les personnes qui remontent le temps. Ah les jeunes de nos jours…

Bien que je ne vois pas le visage de Sasuke, je sens nettement son irritation. Je poursuis donc rapidement afin de changer de sujet.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne m'as jamais vu ? Nous étions dans la même classe à l'école…

- Non, jamais vu, j'ai Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura et Ino(**3**), Hinata, Shino et…

- Oui bon, j'ai compris. Pourquoi ? On dirait que je n'existe pas ici, mais c'est impossible(**4**)!

- Mais t'es qui à la fin ? Pourquoi tu as atterri dans mon corps ?

- Là d'où je viens nous sommes en pleine guerre contre Juubi, le démon à dix queues, il est contrôlé par deux individus malsains et il y en a un qui est mort et…

- Hein comment ça, mort ? Comment peut-il combattre alors ?

- Ben, à cause de l'endo tensei, une technique du Nidaime, tu sais?(**5**)

- J'ai de la difficulté à te croire…

- Mais non fait confiance à la voix dans ta tête et tout ira pour le mieux, lui dis-je une note d'humour dans la voix.

Avant qu'il puisse répliquer, je continue, l'interrompant dans sa tirade que je devine sèche.

- L'autre est vivant, mais à moitié, et les neuf bijuu sont sous sont contrôle. On est en très mauvaise position, enfin surtout moi. La dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est le fait que je me sois fait balayer par une sorte de technique très puissante.

- Si ça se trouve, t'es mort, me dit méchamment Sasuke.

J'ai un énorme doute là. Il a raison(**6**), et si j'étais vraiment mort? Je secoue la tête.

- Non, je ne serais pas là au sinon. J'en ai la ferme conviction, lorsque j'étais dans les limbes j'ai été attiré vers toi plus que toute autre chose.

- Comment fais-tu pour retourner à ton époque ?

- Je ne sais pas, honnêtement.

- Il faudrait déjà savoir pourquoi tu es ici, me dit Sasuke.

- Comment ça?

- Tu m'as dit que tu as été attiré ici, non? Peut-être que tu as quelque chose à faire avant de partir tout simplement, me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu crois? Mais que dois-je faire ? Ça serait plus facile pour moi si tu me laissais le contrôle de…

- NON ! Pas question, hurla-t-il.

Aïe ! Il ne vaut vraiment pas me laisser les brides, il a tellement été choqué qu'il l'a hurlé tout haut et non dans sa tête.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je trouve des indices si je suis coincé ici ? demande-je confus.

- Laisse-moi faire, je vais trouver une piste pour que tu retournes vite fais à ta guerre apocalyptique et moi à ma vie normale, se calma-t-il.

- Toi ? Je m'excuse, mais comment comptes-tu y arriver ? lui lance-je méchamment.

Il se gratte le menton et répond tranquillement :

- Commençons par enquêter sur toi. Je veux dire, tu dis que je devrais te connaître, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Découvrons pourquoi tu as disparu des mémoires en premier. Si ton histoire est vraie bien entendu, rajoute-t-il toujours aussi méfiant.

- D'accord, mais pour ton frère ? Vas-tu lui dire ? Il serait bien meilleur que toi pour enquêter non ?

Je crois que je l'ai un peu vexé. Les murs deviennent rouge bourgogne et j'entends siffler jusque dans ma pièce.

- Mon cher frère est trop occupé pour s'occuper de nous, et puis je peux trèèès bien faire le travail, me siffle-t-il.

J'en reste baba, y a-t-il toujours eu autant de rivalité entre les deux frères ? Pourtant ils semblaient beaucoup s'amuser toute à l'heure dans la cuisine. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Est-ce ça avoir un frère ? Ça me fait plaisir en tout cas, moi et Sasuke n'avons-nous pas une relation semblable ? Une petite dose d'amitié/affection recouverte par une épaisse couche de rivalité. C'est ça la vie des purs mâles. Yep.

- Ok, ok, alors je te laisse faire, murmure-je simplement.

Au fond de moi, je souris malicieusement. Pas moyen en enfer que je laisse ce baka faire tout à ma place. Je me jure donc qu'à la moindre erreur je sauterai sur l'occasion pour m'emparer du contrôle de son corps. Je me rappelle l'épisode de la fois où j'ai réussi à attacher Sasuke pour aller ensuite flirter avec Sakura. Eh,eh. C'est du pareil au même, non ? Je laisse le petit se mettre au lit et j'entends tapis que le bon moment se présente. Comme le dit le proverbe : Rien ne sert de courir…Euh… Ça ne sert à rien*…

xxxXXXxxx

**Sasuke**

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla de bonne heure, prit une douche et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ses parents n'étant pas encore rentrés, il ouvrit le garde-manger et prit son petit-déjeuner. Il découvrit son repas du midi dans le frigidaire et partit non sans hurler à son frère dans la salle de bain qu'il partait à l'école. Un vague grognement lui parvint, mais Sasuke se précipita dehors avant que son frère n'en dise plus. Il fila tout droit à l'académie sans faire d'arrêt. Sasuke espérait en réalité que « Naruto » ne se manifesterait pas plus, mais il savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir. Juste à voir la conversation d'hier, Sasuke savait qu'à la moindre incartade, l'entité reprendrait le dessus sur son corps. Il devait absolument trouver une solution afin d'expulser ce locataire indésirable. Sa vie et sa quiétude en dépendaient. Mais comment faire lorsque chaque mouvement pouvait être vu par cette entité ? Il ne savait même pas si Naruto pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

- _Eh petit bâtard en devenir, que fais-tu ? Où vas-tu plus précisément ?_ demanda une voix.

Sasuke gémit, lorsqu'on parlait du loup… Au moins, Naruto n'avait pas entendu ses pensées puisqu'il savait que celui-ci aurait été beaucoup plus en colère et aurait crié de toutes ses forces sur lui. Celui-ci étant dans sa tête Sasuke voulait éviter ça à tout prix. Il pouvait le supporter lorsqu'il parlait normalement, mais étrangement la voix de Naruto lui tombait sur les nerfs, peut-être que c'était la manière dont lui parlait cet imbécile?

- _Ne m'appelle pas bâtard, imbécile d'entité,_ lui répondit-il en pensée.

- _Alors crétin, et toi ne me traite pas d'imbécile,_ imbécile toi-même, lui rétorqua la voix.

- _Je ne suis pas un imbécile, ni un crétin, ni un bâtard_, tapa-t-il du pied exactement comme l'aurait fait un gamin de son âge.

- _Alors t'es quoi, ah je sais, un idiot_ ! se moqua encore une fois la voix.

- _Cesse de sortir des synonymes, stupide fantôme_! enragea Sasuke.

-_ J'suis pas un fantôme,_ hurla la voix dans sa tête avec une intonation chevrotante. _Et puis c'est quoi un syno-truc d'abord?_

- _Alors t'es quoi, ah je sais, un Yôkai**!_ lui répondit-il en reprenant ses mots d'il y a quelques secondes. _Et puis, comment ça se fait que tu ne sais même pas se qu'est un synonyme***, t'es vraiment bête ou quoi?_

- _Je suis Naruto bordel, et y'a plein d'autres choses que je sais même si je ne sais pas se que fait un syno-truc dans la vie,_ se fâcha-t-il pour de bon Naruto.

- _Ah oui ? Et bien, moi je m'appelle Sasuke et je sais se que veux dire SYNONYME moi !_

- _D'accord maintenant que l'on sait nos noms RESPECTIFS, vas-tu répondre à ma question, oui ou non?_ se calma l'entité.

- _Je ne sais pas, c'était quoi déjà la question?_ lui répondit Sasuke dérouté par le changement d'attitude de son adversaire verbal.

-_ Euh… je ne sais plus, je ne me le rappelle plus !_ déclara Naruto gêné.

Un silence inconfortable vint recouvrir les cris d'il y a quelques minutes, chacun ayant oublié leur but respectif. Cependant, Sasuke accueillit volontiers ce silence dans sa tête. Il commençait vraiment à avoir des maux de tête douloureux à force de hurler et de se faire hurler dessus mentalement. Dans tous les cas, il devait calmer l'entité afin qu'il puisse aller à l'école tranquillement sans que celle-ci le dérange à tout bout de champ.

-_ Ah oui_! se souvint tout à coup Naruto. _Je me disais que nous devrions aller voir dans les archives de Konoha. Nous devrions trouver quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas._

- _Bien sûr… que non, imbécile. J'ai école, je ne peux pas aller me promener comme ça dans la salle des archives alors que j'ai un contrôle à passer aujourd'hui!_ s'obstina Sasuke.

- _Non mais! Qu'est-ce que je peux m'en balancer de ton contrôle à deux balles !_ hurla Naruto, en colère. _Tu veux que je reste dans ta tête toute ta vie ou quoi ? Dis-toi que j'vais t'pourrir la vie mon p'tit garçon tant qu't'aura pas trouvé la raison de ma présence ici_, rit-il ensuite.

- _Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que tu dégages de ma tête, mais j'ai une vie moi aussi et je ne peux tout simplement pas aller comme ça aux archives de Konoha. Et puis, il est important cet examen!_ s'énerva Sasuke.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet examen pour être si important ? T'as parié ta vie dessus ou quoi ?_ lui dit Naruto avec sarcasme.

Sasuke gonfla les joues sur le point de piquer une crise lorsqu'il vit non loin son frère l'observer.

-_ Eh eh, tu as vu comment il t'observe ?_ lui demanda Naruto, méchant. _C'est parce que tu gigotes dans tous les sens depuis quelques secondes. Il pense probablement que t'es devenu taré, hihi._

Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Que son frère soit témoin de son étrange comportement le dérangeait. Il ne voulait pas qu'Itachi pense qu'il soit fou ou taré comme le disait si bien Naruto. Comment faire lorsqu'une voix s'insinuait dans votre tête?

- Nii-san ! Que fais-tu ici, demanda Sasuke avec un sourire contrit.

- Sasuke est-ce que tout va bien ? lui répondit Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête, curieux.

- _Peut-être parce que tu as l'air d'être constipé_? proposa la voix si détestable.

Sasuke chassa l'importun tout en gardant sa posture d'enfant sage. Il était hors de question que son frère découvre qu'il avait un colocataire dans son corps. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter encore plus et il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait s'en sortir tout seul comme un grand.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Nii-san? finis par demander Sasuke se questionnant un peu sur la venue de son grand-frère.

- Je suis venu te porter quelque chose, répondit Itachi en relevant un sourcil devant l'étrange comportement de son jeune frère.

- Ah oui? Et quoi?

-_ Des suppositoires_ ? taquina Naruto.

Sasuke tiqua, mais s'empressa de reporter son attention sur Itachi.

- Tu as oublié ton cahier d'étude sur le comptoir à la maison, dit Itachi en lui tendant celui-ci.

- Ça alors! Merci Nii-san de me l'avoir apporté, comment j'aurais fait sans !? sauta de joie Sasuke.

Il alla ensuite serrer son sauveur dans ses bras et s'aperçut finalement qu'il était bien en retard pour l'école.

- Oh non! Je vais être en retard, je dois y aller, s'empressa-t-il de dire à Itachi.

-_ Qu…Quoi! Mais pour moi?_ questionna Naruto abasourdi.

- Je viens avec toi, Sasuke, répondit Itachi à son cadet.

Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents, c'était rare que son frère prenne le temps de l'accompagner à l'école. Il se sentit heureux et chanceux de savoir qu'Itachi s'occupait encore de lui malgré le fait qu'il était occupé ces temps-ci.

- _On dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix, Itachi vient avec moi, je ne peux donc pas me sauver!_ sourit mentalement Sasuke en parlant à Naruto.

L'entité ne lui répondit pas et Sasuke supposa qu'il boudait, trop furieux pour répliquer. Il adressa un grand sourire à Itachi qui le lui rendit et partit sans plus attendre vers l'académie, son frère sur ses talons…

xxxXXXxxx

**Naruto**

Rendu à l'académie, Itachi « nous » dit au revoir et s'en va, je suppose, pour une mission(**7**). Il prend quand même le temps de nous observer jusqu'à ce que nous franchissions la porte d'entrée. Je le trouve vraiment soupçonneux le frangin. Cependant, je n'ai pas le cœur à dire à Sasuke qu'il nous a accompagnés seulement pour nous surveiller. Le gamin a l'air tellement heureux que son frère l'ait reconduit…

Je dis ça, mais je n'oublie pas le coup qu'il m'a fait. Me traiter de fantôme alors que je les déteste plus que tout ! Cet imbécile n'a aucun tact pour me parler de ça alors que je suis dans cette situation merdique. Ah oui ! Il m'a aussi laissé tomber pour un minable examen de rien du tout. Je n'avais pas son âge que j'en avais déjà des centaines de sécher (à peu de chose près)…

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Je n'aurai pas pu atterrir dans quelqu'un de moins… Bâtard ? Je dois trouver un moyen de reprendre le contrôle parce que Sasuke ne semble pas prendre la situation au sérieux. Plus longtemps je reste ici, plus les dégâts à mon époque risquent d'être élevés. Je reporte mon attention sur le monde extérieur. Sasuke s'assied devant sa table et attend patiemment le professeur. Lorsqu'Iruka-sensei rentre j'ai vraiment un sentiment de nostalgie. À travers les yeux de Sasuke, je revois mes jours à l'académie lorsque qu'Iruka essayait en vain de m'apprendre les bases du monde ninja.

Iruka-sensei me manque. J'aimerais revenir à Konoha et manger avec lui des nouilles de ramen(**8**). Je sais cependant que cela n'arrivera jamais puisque cet imbécile de Sasuke refuse de m'aider ! J'entends à peine Iruka-sensei faire son cours et je comprends, accablé, que je vais devoir une fois de plus, m'asseoir et écouter.

- Les cours d'Iruka-sensei ont toujours été ennuyants, soupire-je gentiment plus pour moi-même que pour Sasuke.

Le gamin ne répond pas, soit parce qu'il n'a pas entendu, soit qu'il m'ignore. Personnellement, je penche pour la deuxième option. Je vois Sasuke prendre une feuille entre ses mains et je devine que c'est l'examen dont sa vie en dépend. Tout comme lui, je regarde les questions, j'y passe quatre secondes et je sais déjà que ce contrôle me passe dix pieds au-dessus de la tête. Sasuke, lui, n'est pas de mon avis. Il écrit déjà son nom sur la feuille et commence à répondre à la vitesse de l'éclair aux questions sous l'œil admiratif d'Ino et de Sakura(**9**).

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Tu as tout faux là, pourquoi tu écris cette réponse à cette question ? hurle-je dans sa tête, taquin.

En fait, je ne sais absolument pas si la réponse est correcte. Je veux juste le déconcentrer et me venger de son attitude si désagréable. Comme il ne me répond pas, j'essaie encore de le pousser à bout parce que j'aime ça le voir contrarier.

- Ah là là… Qui irait écrire une bêtise pareille à une question aussi facile ? dis-je en soupirant fortement.

Je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès, mais il n'a pas l'air de m'entendre. Il est tellement concentré que je doute que mes paroles l'atteignent. Je m'aperçois d'ailleurs que ma « prison » change tranquillement. Les murs deviennent moins épais et plus clairs. Je me relève précipitamment et je touche du bout de mes doigts l'un des murs. En pressant un peu, je m'aperçois qu'ils passent tranquillement au travers. C'est comme si je mettais ma main dans une sorte de gélatine très épaisse. Je pousse jusqu'à m'enfoncer complètement dans le mur. Je sens une résistance lorsque j'essaie de ressortir de l'autre côté. Une sorte de Chakra me bloque l'accès. Je puise dans mes propres réserves et j'écrase la minuscule résistance qui m'empêche de ressortir. Je perds un peu connaissance, mais lorsque j'entrouvre les yeux j'ai la surprise d'être de nouveau dans la réalité. Je veux dire que je ne suis plus retenu dans la tête de cet enfoiré !

Comment cela est-il possible ? Comment avais-je fait pour me retrouver aux commandes de son corps sans qu'il ne soit apparût dans la salle ? Peut-être que lorsqu'il est concentré ailleurs ça affaiblit ses défenses mentales ? Il faut dire aussi que j'ai beaucoup plus de contrôle sur mon chakra et j'en ai beaucoup plus que lui aussi. Enfin ! Quelque chose en quoi je bats Sasuke, mouahahahha(**10**).

Je regarde de droite à gauche et je souris de toutes mes dents, content. Cependant, mis à part le contrôle barbant, je m'aperçois que Sasuke m'a dit la vérité. Je ne suis pas là, en classe. À moins que je n'aie encore manqué les cours, il y avait quand même un contrôle aujourd'hui. Cependant, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas ça. Il faut vraiment que j'aille voir dans les archives s'il n'y aurait pas une trace de « Naruto Uzumaki ». J'ai peur de ce que je peux y découvrir, mais je sais qu'il le faut. Je dois sortir rapidement d'ici et aller jeter un œil même si la lecture n'est pas mon fort.

Toujours avec le sourire et avec désinvolture, je lève la main :

- Sensei, j'aimerais aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plait…

* * *

**1- En fait, c'est plus le nez qui coule et les yeux qui pleurent. Quoi ? Être enfermé m'a légèrement ému. Rien d'autre quoi.**

**2- La honte quand même, si je me sors d'ici je m'arrangerais pour tapir se souvenir à double tour dans la pièce la plus profonde de ma conscience.**

**3- Là, les murs virent carrément au vert, de la peur peut-être?**

**4- Malgré la situation, j'eus une pensé pour le stand de ramen, dont les revenus on dû chuter dramatiquement en mon absence…**

**5- C'est évident non? ...Bon d'accord, quand on le sait.**

**6- Même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, on est rivaux ou on les pas, hein?**

**7- Ah oui…J'ai décidé de m'inclure quand on parle de Sasuke. Parasite? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.**

**8- Qu'il paierait, bien entendu.**

**9- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke n'aime pas les femmes trop collantes.**

**10- De quoi, il n'a que sept ans, on s'en fout, je l'ai battu ! **

* * *

*** Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point, Proverbe**

**** Créature surnaturelle dans le folklore japonais**

***** Ça peut sembler bizarre que Naruto ne sache pas se qu'ait un Synonyme, mais quand je pense qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est un «consensus» ( Chapitre 611 dans le manga) je me dis que c'est possible.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour^^**

**Annonce du jour:**

**Ma beta-correctrice ma fait remarquer que l'histoire tournait plus autour de Naruto et Sasuke. Honnêtement, je suis d'accord avec elle n_n. Je vais donc changer les personnages clés dans mon résumé. Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire parle réellement de la relation d'Itachi avec son frère. C'est juste que Naruto s'incruste dans leur relation ^^ **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Peut-on mourir une deuxième fois?**

**Naruto**

Je cours le plus vite possible, préférant mettre le plus de distance entre moi et cette fichue académie. Ce n'est pas possible ça, qui aurait cru que ce saurait si difficile de s'échapper de cette école de ninja? On se croirait en prison tellement il y a de la surveillance… J'ai dû sacrifier un bureau, plusieurs stylos, trois brosses pour effacer le tableau, Sakura(**1**), etc. J'ai dû aussi distribuer quelques coups au tibia pour réussir enfin à atteindre la sortie de la classe. Pour le reste, il n'y a pas eu trop de problèmes…

Je suis maintenant à l'extérieur et je suis tellement content d'être enfin libre que je saute d'une part et de l'autre de la rue. Je finis quand même par me calmer, me rappelant tout de même dans quelle situation je suis. Je dois aller aux archives… Voyons voir… Où est-ce déjà ? En y repensant, suis-je déjà allé là-bas ?

- _Eh, le gamin, où sont les archives déjà_, demande-je à Sasuke en pensée.

Pas de réponse. Se pourrait-il qu'il boude?

- _Ne fait pas la tête ! Dis à oncle Naruto ce qu'il veut savoir et je penserai peut-être à envisager de penser à penser à te rendre ton corps(_**2**)_…_

Il ne répond toujours pas, quelle grossièreté ! Je me dirige vers un banc non loin de là et je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer. Cependant, j'ai la désagréable surprise de constater que je ne ressens plus la présence de Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- _Ce n'est pas drôle Sasuke_, réponds, dis-je effrayé.

Je me concentre un peu plus et je réussis à percevoir une faible énergie. Je m'inquiète de ne sentir qu'une petite étincelle de vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sasuke est devenu aussi faible. Est-ce parce que j'ai forcé le passage vers l'extérieur lorsque j'étais coincé dans son esprit ? Quand j'étais là-bas, j'ai senti que j'écrasais sa volonté, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi mal…

Malgré la peur que m'inspire la pièce dans l'esprit de Sasuke, j'y vais pour vérifier que celui-ci est toujours vivant.

Je me retrouve donc dans cette celle-ci et je prends bien soin de toujours garder la sortie (seul moyen de ressortir) bien en vue. Je regarde au fond de la pièce et j'y vois un corps allongé. Prudemment, je me dirige vers Sasuke, qui ne bouge pas. Je finis par me pencher et je le prends dans mes bras. Il respire encore, mais il est très pâle.

- Sasuke ! Eh, Sasuke ! Réveille-toi, lui dis-je en lui tapant un peu sur les joues(**3**).

Le petit gémit et entrouvre légèrement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pleurniche-t-il sur moi.

- Ah ! Tu te réveilles enfin. J'ai cru que tu y étais passé. Je suis soulagé, qu'aurais-je dit à ton frangin si tu étais mort ? « Désolé, je pense que j'ai tué ton frère par erreur. Console-toi, maintenant c'est moi ton petit frère… » dis-je en imitant une voix chaleureuse.

- La ferme… dit-il faiblement.

- Ah ! Si tu peux encore être aussi hargneux, tu dois certainement aller bien !

- Je suis fatigué… Comme la fois où tu es apparu…

- Ça doit être parce que j'ai pris les commandes de force. J'ai un plus grand Chakra que le tien. Autrement dit, je t'ai balayé comme une mouche ! Tu devrais rester ici, le temps que je règle quelques affaires dehors, lui dis-je en le lâchant tout d'un coup.

Il va s'écraser au sol lamentablement. Je me relève et, puisqu'il va bien, je décide de sortir de la pièce afin de rejoindre l'extérieur.

- _Eh ! Tu es méchant ! Rends-moi mon corps sale voleur…_ me crie-t-il faiblement.

- _Non, je peux enfin bouger comme je le veux. Je ne vais pas te redonner le contrôle!_

- _C'est mon corps ! Et… Et mon examen, je ne l'ai pas fini !_

- _Laisse tomber l'examen, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. Ça apporte des rides et du stress pour rien. Allons aux archives, où sont-elles déjà ?_

- _Je ne te le dis pas_, boude-t-il.

_- Alors tu vas m'avoir pour longtemps avec toi_, plaisante-je de mauvaise humeur.

Rien n'y fait. Sasuke refuse de me dire où elles sont. Je soupire, la seule option est de les trouver tout seul. Je dois aller en altitude pour me repérer un peu. Je concentre donc mon Chakra dans mes jambes et je fais un prodigieux bond. J'atterris en douceur sur le toit d'une maison et je regarde aux alentours si je peux trouver ce que je cherche.

_- Woah ! Comment tu as fait ?_ me demande subitement Sasuke.

- _Faire quoi ?_

_- Sauter !_

Comment ça sauter ? Sasuke ne sait même pas sauter ? Vais-je devoir lui apprendre ? Ah la la…

_- Eh bien, tu vois… Tu plies les genoux et…_

_- Mais non, imbécile ! Comment tu fais pour sauter sur une si grande distance?! Je n'ai jamais sauté aussi loin !_

Oh oh ! Le petit Sasuke veut une leçon de moi ? Très bien, alors comment disait Sakura déjà ? Ah oui !

_- Tout est dans la concentration du chakra dans tes jambes, plus tu en mets plus tu accrois tes aptitudes. Si tu malaxes bien ton Chakra, tu peux même marcher sur l'eau !_

_- Je le sais déjà ça._

_- Alors pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?_

- _Je n'ai pas encore réussi à malaxer suffisamment mon chakra pour le faire, c'est tout. Mais quand je vois que même toi tu peux maîtriser ton chakra aussi facilement, je me dis que ça ne doit pas être si difficile en fin de compte._

_- Ah ! Ne te fie pas aux apparences Sasuke. Malgré le fait que je n'en donne pas l'air, je suis assez fort en fait.(_**4**)

Je n'ai pas oublié mon objectif principal. Avant qu'il ne me questionne encore sur des futilités (je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir répondre à toutes ces questions), je l'interroge encore sur les archives.

- _Tu es énervant à la fin ! Elles sont par là!_ me hurle Sasuke irrité.

_- Attends un peu, où ça, par là _? dis-je en me grattant la tête.

- _Là-bas, après l'immeuble là._

-_ Tu le fais exprès, sale gamin, comment veux-tu que je sache quel bâtiment tu me pointes_ ? répondis-je rouge de colère.

Avoir une conversation aussi idiote avec Sasuke me met vraiment en rogne. D'habitude, c'est moi qui suis le gamin et lui celui qui est irrité.

_- Hi hi, te faire fâcher est la seule consolation que j'ai pour m'être rendu dans cet état. Dis donc tu es vraiment facile à embêter, hi, hi._

Qu… Quoi ? Ça alors, quel petit merdeux celui-là ! Je vais m'occuper de lui retaper sa face de beau gosse, moi ! Depuis quand Sasuke est aussi baveux que moi ? J'en reste baba. Je bouillonne et il en faut peu pour que j'aille lui rendre une petite visite histoire de lui montrer la différence entre lui et moi.

Je me fige soudain. Et si c'est ce qu'il voulait ? Que je vienne à l'intérieure de son esprit pour reprendre le contrôle ? Tss… Quel manipulateur !

- _Arrête ça tout de suite mon p'tit gars, j'suis pas née d'la dernière pluie moi._

_- Peuh…_

J'ai les cheveux qui me hérissent là. Si ça continue, je n'y arriverai jamais.

_- Écoute Sasuke. Si tu me dis où aller et que tu me laisses jeter un œil aux archives, je te redonne le contrôle de ton corps._

_- Tss… À quoi ça sert si tu peux le reprendre quand tu veux ?_

_- Je te promets que je demanderai la prochaine fois… Et puis je ne peux pas reprendre le contrôle comme ça, tu sais ? Tu étais si concentré que cela a ouvert une brèche._

_- Comme si j'allais te croire ! Et puis rends-moi mon corps !_

_- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, dis-je fièrement. De toute façon, j'y passerais la journée s'il le faut. Alors tu ferais mieux de me le dire tout de suite._

_- Très bien, c'est juste après le bâtiment que tu vois à ta gauche_, consent-il en me dire du bout des lèvres.(**5**)_Franchement, habites-tu vraiment à Konoha? Soit c'est cela, soit c'est parce que tu n'es jamais allé là-bas…_

- _Je choisirais plus la deuxième option…_

Avant qu'il ne réponde, je fais un autre bond et j'atterris sur le toit du bâtiment d'où j'aperçois enfin les archives de Konoha. Encore un autre bond et j'atterris devant l'entrée. L'endroit étant ouvert au public, je n'ai aucun mal à me faufiler à l'intérieur. Lorsque je rentre finalement dans la salle où il conserve les archives, j'en reste paralysé. Elle est énorme cette pièce, comment vais-je faire pour trouver ce que je cherche?

_- Essaie de demander à la réceptionniste ce que tu veux_, me dit Sasuke devinant mon malaise.

- _Mais demander quoi ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, à quel clan appartiens-tu ? Nous pourrons trouver un livre recensent les membres ? _

_- Ah bonne idée !_

Je me dirige vers le bureau de la réceptionniste. En passant, j'aperçois un type louche assis au fond de la salle. Il me donne froid dans le dos. Qui est-ce ? Je croise son regard et je détourne aussitôt les yeux. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec lui. J'arrive finalement au bureau et je demande poliment ce que je veux :

- Madame, j'aimerais avoir des livres parlant du clan Uzumaki, s'il vous plait.

La « dame » en question me regarde derrière ses grosses lunettes, elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier d'être dérangée.

- Ce clan n'existe plus jeune garçon, et ce, depuis la deuxième Grande Guerre, me dit-elle en reniflant.

- Je suis au courant merde ! Euh… Je veux dire qu'il doit bien y avoir des livres les concernant, non ? Nous avons quand même leur symbole sur les vestes de nos shinobis ?

- Vous avez raison ! Est-ce que vous vous intéressez à l'histoire jeune garçon ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Mais bien sûr que oui ! me coupe-t-elle grossièrement. Un jeune homme comme vous ne peut qu'être qu'un étudiant modèle!

Hein ? Son attitude a changé tout d'un coup et son visage s'illumine de passion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait là. Elle ne va tout de même pas me donner un cours sur l'histoire de Konoha, non ? Au secours !

-_ Arrête de t'agiter, elle va peut-être nous dire quelque chose d'intéressant,_ me dit Sasuke écoutant ce que la femme dit devant nous.

_-Mais…_

_- Cela t'évitera peut-être de chercher dans les livres… _

_- Ah ! Dans ce cas, va pour la distributrice de leçon alors…_

Dans les heures qui suivirent, j'eus beau écouter la vieille chouette nous radoter l'histoire du commencement de l'univers(**6**) jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'appris rien de spécial. Enfin, Sasuke n'apprit rien de spécial parce que moi je n'étais plus là mentalement.

Je réussis à m'esquiver avant de tomber dans le coma et je me dirige vers les étagères aux hasards. Je passe ensuite la journée dans les bouquins à essayer de trouver des informations qui pourraient m'aider. Je finis cependant pas déclarer forfait n'en pouvant plus.

- _Nous n'avons absolument rien trouvé,_ se désole Sasuke. J'en ai…

-_Chut _! lui dis-je subitement, remarquant quelque chose.

_- Quoi ! Pourquoi me dis-tu d'arrêter de parler ? _

_- L'homme de tout à l'heure… Il nous regarde encore,_ lui fais-je remarquer.

- _Quel homme ? Je n'ai rien remarqué…_

- _Essaie d'aiguiser ton sens de l'observation mon gars. L'homme là-bas nous espionne depuis une bonne heure._

_- Ben voyons, tu es trop paranoïaque, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il nous espionne? _

_- L'instinct, mon vieux, l'instinct…_

_- Est-ce que tu peux apporter ton instinct au bas de la porte que l'on retourne enfin chez moi ? Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ici, on a cherché partout et l'on n'a rien trouvé d'utile. _

J'émets un vague grognement et je me dirige vers la sortie. Je garde à l'œil l'homme pas net qui nous suis sans prendre vraiment la peine de se dissimuler. Trop absorber, je ne vois pas la personne devant moi et je la percute de plein fouet.

- Aïe ! Oh pardon ! dis-je en regardant la personne.

- Que fais-tu ici Sasuke ?

Je n'y crois pas ! C'est papy Sandaime ! Voir son visage plein de vie me remplit de joie et aussi de tristesse. J'aimais beaucoup papy Sandaime et lorsqu'il est mort cela m'a beaucoup affecté…

- Je…

Du coin de l'œil, je vois que l'homme qui nous suivait a disparu. A-t-il eu peur lorsqu'il a vu le Hokage ?

- Que regardes-tu, Sasuke ? me demande-t-il en suivant mon regard.

- Eh bien, il y a un homme qui me suis depuis une heure, lui dis-je, confiant ainsi mes inquiétudes à un adulte.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, puis il reporte son regard sur moi. Tout signe d'inquiétude disparaît de son visage.

- Tu dois te faire des illusions Sasuke, il n'y a personne ici, me sourit-il.

QUOI ! Je viens de lui annoncer qu'un pervers suit un enfant de huit ans depuis plus d'une heure, là. Tout ce qu'il me répond c'est de ne pas m'inquiéter ? Je dois réviser mon jugement sur le troisième Hokage. Je pense qu'il veut offrir Sasuke à ce pervers…

_- Tu ne dois pas vraiment être aimé de papy Sandaime pour qu'il t'offre à cet homme, Sasuke…_dis-je en pensé.

- _La ferme ! Demande-lui plutôt pour toi,_ me répond Sasuke.

- _Pourquoi ? _

_- C'est le Hokage, peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose. _

_- Ah oui ! _

Mais plutôt que de lui demander s'il me connaissait, j'opte pour une question à laquelle je sais qu'il va réagir.

- Papy, qu'est-il arrivé au jinchuriki de Kyubi ?

Je le vois sursauter. Excellent, exactement la réaction que je voulais.

- Comment !? Où as-tu entendu cela, Sasuke ? me demande-t-il en braquant ses yeux sur moi.

- _Jinchuriki ? C'est quoi ça ?_

J'ignore la question de Sasuke et je m'invente un mensonge pour éviter tout soupçon.

- Eh bien, le quatrième est mort en voulant sceller le démon renard, non ? Il l'a bien scellé dans quelqu'un et je me demandais où était cette personne maintenant ?

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu savoir cela, Sasuke ? me dit-il sombrement.

- C'est parce que j'ai lu un livre sur les neuf démons…

Pourquoi agit-il ainsi tout à coup ? Je me rends compte trop tard que Sasuke n'est pas supposer connaître l'existence d'un jinchuriki… Quel idiot !

Le Sadaime me regarde étrangement et tout à coup j'ai un désagréable sentiment d'inquiétude qui me prend. Je ne veux plus connaître la réponse en fait. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, papy, je vais y aller maintenant… lui dis-je en le contournant pour accéder à la sortie.

Je marche le plus vite possible parce que je ne veux pas entendre la réponse du vieux. Malheureusement, j'entends très distinctement la phrase qu'il prononce dans mon dos.

- Le Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, il est mort il y a sept ans…

Je m'arrête et je serre les lèvres. Je me sens étrangement triste. Tranquillement, je rends le contrôle du corps à Sasuke. Pourquoi suis-je mort dans ce monde ?

Surpris, Sasuke trébuche, le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il est de nouveau au contrôle de son corps.

Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Vais-je mourir tout comme mon moi d'ici ? Je n'ai plus de corps désormais, comment vais-je retourner chez moi ? Je m'enferme dans un mutisme. Je suis trop déprimé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je ferme les yeux et je sombre dans un désespoir comme je n'en ai jamais connu.

- Naruto...

C'est la voix de Sasuke. Il essaie de me réconforter. Je ne l'écoute cependant pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a tué une deuxième fois…

xxxXXXxxx

**Itachi**

À la fin de la journée, Itachi revint chercher Sasuke à l'école. Il attendit son cadet à la sortie jusqu'à ce que tous les enfants aient quitté l'académie. Inquiet, il se dirigea vers la classe qu'occupait son jeune frère. Peut-être qu'il avait encore des choses à y faire ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit cependant rien d'autre qu'Iruka-sensei.

- Pardonnez-moi Iruka-sensei, avez-vous vu mon jeune frère ? demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci tourna la tête et Itachi eut la surprise de constater que le professeur avait la moitié de la face boursoufflée.

- Mais c'est terrible ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta Itachi.

- C'est à cause de votre petit frère tout ça ! lui répondit finalement Iruka difficilement.

- Comment?!

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en plein milieu d'un examen il a eu un très étrange comportement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état…

- Où est-il maintenant ? interrogea Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas. Lorsqu'il a quitté la classe, il n'est jamais revenu. Il a même lancé une camarade de classe !

- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi ?

- Va savoir…

- Je retourne le chercher, sensei, ne vous inquiétez pas, finit par dire Itachi étonné.

Avant que le professeur puisse lui dire un mot de plus, il disparut de sa vue. Que se passait-il avec Sasuke ? Itachi avait peur de connaître la réponse. Se concentrant pour sentir la présence de Sasuke, il fit une découverte. Un homme avec une cape noire, brodée de nuages rouges, l'épiait au coin de la rue. Prudemment, il s'approcha de l'homme. Celui-ci fit demi-tour et partie d'un saut. Rapidement, Itachi apparu derrière lui et lui donna ensuite un coup de pied à l'inconnu qui venait de se poser sur le toit.

- Vous allez venir avec moi, monsieur, lui somma Itachi.

- Ne prend pas ces airs-là, gamin, rit l'homme. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Pas encore !

- Calme-toi petit ce n'est pas toi que je veux voir, se moqua-t-il d'Itachi.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous voir Sasuke ? demanda abruptement celui-ci.

- Oh ? Qui te dit que c'est lui que je veux voir ?

- Vous entendez devant l'école. C'est donc que la personne que vous voulez voir y est.

- Mais encore ? s'amusa l'homme.

- Et vous faites partie de cette organisation qui est complice avec la Racine. Je le sais. Vous voulez vous en prendre au clan Uchiwa. Et les seuls Uchiwa ici sont Sasuke et moi. Si ce n'est pas moi alors c'est surement après Sasuke que vous en avez !

- Que des accusations, gamin ! As-tu des preuves au moins ? Non ? C'est ce que je me disais, ricana-t-il. Je vais de dire quelque chose, mon petit. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton jeune frère que je suis venu voir. Pas tout à fait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, expliquez-vous !

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, mais peut-être que ton frère le saura lui ? dit-il en s'amusant de l'ignorance d'Itachi.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire autre chose, l'homme jeta une bombe fumigène et disparut. Itachi jura tout bas et partit lui aussi à la recherche de son frère, très inquiet. Que voulait dire l'homme en disait qu'il ne voulait pas tout à fait voir Sasuke ?

Il se concentra de nouveau afin de retrouver Sasuke et partit sans attendre. Il chercha pendant près d'une heure lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin avec le Sandaime. Il fut soulagé de le retrouver avec l'Hokage en qui il avait une totale confiance. Cependant, une colère déplacée lui prit lorsqu'il se posa à côté de son frère.

- Sasuke, où étais-tu ? le gronda-t-il.

- Je… aux archives, lui répondit faiblement Sasuke.

Inquiet, Itachi se mit à genoux devant son cadet et lui releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et il paraissait avoir de la fièvre.

- Oh Sasuke… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda tristement Itachi en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas nii-san, je vais bien… lui sourit doucement Sasuke en lui rendant son accolade. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il perdit ensuite connaissance dans les bras d'Itachi. Désorienté, ne comprenant rien à l'état de Sasuke, ni pourquoi l'organisation en avait après lui, Itachi désespérait. Il serra très fort Sasuke ne voulant pas le perdre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la Racine irait s'en prendre au plus jeune membre de son clan. Il prit ensuite Sasuke dans ses bras et s'adressa au Sandaime qui était resté muet jusqu'ici.

- Maître Hokage, pourquoi Sasuke est dans cet état ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a tout d'un coup semblé perdre connaissance, mais il s'est relevé immédiatement dans cet état. J'ignore vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Sasuke a eu un comportement étrange Itachi.

- Comment ça? questionna Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il m'a semblé voir en lui deux personnalités différentes. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé que Naruto Uzumaki était mort, il a changé son comportement. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien parce qu'il semblait désorienté. Il n'agissait plus de la même façon…

Changer de personnalité… Itachi réalisa enfin quelque chose. Cependant, il en parlerait avec Sasuke plus tard afin de confirmer ses soupçons. Avant cela, le fait que Sandaime ait parlé de Naruto à Sasuke l'intriguait.

- Pourquoi avez-vous parlé d'une telle chose à mon frère, maître Sandaime?

- C'est étrange, mais c'est lui qui me la demandé. Je ne sais pas comment il est au courant…

- Pourquoi lui avoir répondu ?

- C'est parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait été suivi par un homme. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il agissait d'une manière étrange. Il était peut-être sous l'emprise d'une technique de contrôle de l'esprit** ? Je n'ai pas ressenti de chakra alors je n'ai pas agi. Je suis désolé Itachi, on dirait que Sasuke est mal en point…

- Ce n'est pas grave maître Sandaime. Je vais enquêter sur cet accident. Et avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui je suis persuadé que le reste du clan s'y mettra eu aussi.

- Fais attention dans ce cas, Itachi. La Racine agit plus vite que nous l'imaginions. Si ça continue comme ça, ils vont « le » retrouver…

- Je sais. Au revoir Maître Sandaime.

Il disparut ensuite. Qui était l'homme qui suivait Sasuke ? Faisait-il partie de la Racine ou de l'organisation ? Il savait que celle-ci se faisait appeler Akatsuki et qu'il recherchait les jinchuriki pour leur immense chakra relié au bijuu. Il ne voyait pas en quoi Sasuke pourrait leur servir à quelque chose.

La Racine voulait prendre le contrôle à tout prix du village. Pour y arriver, ils utilisaient l'Akatsuki pour semer la confusion et les aider à se débarrasser de la police de Konoha. Ils étaient eux-mêmes trop surveillés pour réellement planifier une rébellion. Mais l'Akatsuki, eux, avait le champ libre pour agir.

En échange, ils voulaient le démon renard que détenait le village. Mais la Racine ignorait où il était gardé. Alors elle harcelait les quelques personnes de confiance qui savait cette information. Dont ses parents et lui. Mais Sasuke ne faisait pas partie de la liste, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ? Question qu'il poserait au principal intéressé lorsqu'il se réveillerait...

xxxXXXxxx

**Naruto**

Lorsque je me réveille, je me retrouve dans la pièce de l'esprit de Sasuke. Je me souviens péniblement de l'annonce de papy Sandaime et de ma réaction. Pourquoi ai-je réagi aussi fort à l'idée que j'étais mort dans cet univers ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon esprit associait le sort de mon moi d'ici au mien. Étais-je condamné à mourir loin de tous mes amis ?

- _Naruto ? Naruto ! NARUTO ?!_

Aïe ! Mais pourquoi Sasuke me crie-t-il encore dessus ? Je lui ai rendu son corps non ? Ce mec n'est jamais content…

- Quoi ! Cesse de crier, je t'entends parfaitement ! dis-je en grimaçant.

Je le vois apparaître dans la pièce et il accourt vers moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé bon sang!?

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis senti étrangement mal lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais mort, lui répondis-je sarcastique.

- Ne soit pas aussi acerbe, Naruto ! Tu m'as laissé tellement vite le contrôle que je me suis senti étourdi !

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, déjà ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Je me sens engourdi et déprimé. Toujours assis, je replie mes jambes sur mon torse et je le regarde de mauvaise humeur.

- J'ai aussi perdu connaissance…

- Ah bon.

Sasuke voit bien que je ne veux pas parler, mais il persiste encore.

- Écoute Naruto, ça veut rien dire que tu sois mort ici. Toi, tu es toujours vivant, non ? me réconforte-t-il.

Je me redresse un peu. C'est vrai ça, je suis toujours vivant !

- Enfin, tu es plutôt un parasite qui occupe mon corps, continue-t-il.

Je me recroqueville un peu.

- Et puis, tu ressembles plus à un fantôme tout compte fait, me dit-il en se grattant le menton.

Je me ratatine encore plus…

- Et l'on ne sait pas encore comment tu peux retourner dans ton monde. On ne sait même pas si c'est possible…

À ce stade, je ressemble plus à un raisin séché qu'autre chose…

- Et…

- C'est bon laisse-moi pourrir ici et va vivre ta vie. Jamais plus tu ne m'entendras, je te le promets, finis-je par dire contrarié.

Sasuke finit par voir l'état dans lequel je suis et eut au moins la modestie d'afficher un visage désolé.

- Oups ! Désolé…

Puis son regard se rebiffe.

- Pas question que tu restes dans ma tête le reste de mes jours ! me dit-il en empoignant ma veste orange. On va régler cette affaire ensemble et tu vas pouvoir partir ensuite.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Bon, on sait que tu es mort dans ce monde. Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu voulais dire en parlant d'un jinchuriki. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce mot jusqu'à présent, finit-il par me dire en relâchant ma veste.

Je me redresse un peu. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans sa tête, je vois que Sasuke veut vraiment m'aider. Je lui dis tout ce que je sais du début jusqu'à la fin. Il ne m'interrompt pas comme à son habitude.

- Ça alors ! Je pensais que tu me mentais… Mais j'ai bien vu la réaction de maître Sandaime. Si tu n'es plus le jinchuriki de Kyubi…

- Kurama ! C'est Kurama, dis-je en boudant.

- D'accord, de Kurama. Si ce n'est pas toi alors qu'il l'est en ce moment?

- Je ne sais pas. Mon père l'a scellé lors de ma naissance et y a perdu la vie tout comme ma mère… Qui d'autre pourrait être le jinchuriki ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus, mais il se passe de drôle de chose ici, me dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Hé bien, tu m'as dit que quelqu'un nous surveillait, non ? Il se trouve que la maison est aussi surveillée. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, mais depuis que tu m'as dit qu'il nous suivait je revois ses hommes roder autour de la maison. Je trouve ça bizarre, dit-il en serrant ses mains ensemble. Mes parents, mon frère et même le reste de mon clan, ils sont tous si stressés ces derniers temps. Ils n'ont jamais voulu me dire pourquoi.

- Nous allons le découvrir. L'histoire que je t'ai contée ne semble pas être la même ici. Dans mon monde, ton clan s'est révolté contre l'autorité de Konoha et s'est fait décimer par ton frère. Il voulait te protéger…

- Si c'est le cas, je les arrêterai ! crie-t-il au bord des larmes.

Je le vois angoisser et j'essaie de le consoler de mon mieux.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que l'histoire n'est pas la même ? Enfin pas tout à fait, je ne sais pas encore ce que planifie les Uchiwa. Mais si le début a changé alors il y a d'autres choses qui pourraient différer de l'original. Nous devrions enquêter là-dessus avant que ne se produise le pire.

- D'accord, me dit-il en abaissant son regard.

- Retourne dans la réalité Sasuke, je t'aiderai d'ici, lui dis-je.

J'aurais bien aimé prendre sa place, mais je suis encore trop bouleversé pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Je le vois disparaître et je décide de faire une séance de méditation, comme me l'a enseigné le sage du mont Myôboku, pour me calmer.

xxxXXXxxx

**Sasuke**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Sasuke remarqua tout de suite qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et secoua doucement la tête.

- Bonjour, Sasuke.

Surpris, l'enfant regarda la personne assisse à son côté.

- Nii-san !

- Sasuke, je m'excuse d'être aussi brusque, mais les parents et moi aimerions te parler, lui dit Itachi d'un air grave.

Le cadet le regarda, ne présageant rien de bon…

* * *

**1- Longue histoire, mais rappelez-moi de vous la raconter une autre fois.**

**2- Vous suivez?**

**3- Si on peut appeler comme ça les deux grandes baffes que je lui donne**

**4- Je tairais ici les trois années d'entrainement intensif d'Ero-sennin, plus l'entrainement au mont Myôboku* et la grande difficulté que j'ai eus à maîtriser le rasangan…)**

**5- Voyez comme la confiance règne ici.**

**6- Sérieusement, après trois minutes, mon cerveau s'était déjà fait la malle.**

* * *

*** Pays des crapauds**

******** Je parle de technique comme ceux qu'utilise le clan Yamanaka**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou^^ **

**Annonce du jour: **

**J'ai décidé de mettre les pensées de Naruto en note bas de pages. Comme me l'a fait remarquer ma beta-correctrice, en mettant la parenthèse dans le "pov" ça fait que Naruto se coupe sa propre pensée, donc je vais désormais les mettre en bas. ^^ Cela va, je crois, alléger le contenu de mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Le premier coup fait la moitié du combat…***

**Sasuke**

Les parents et son frère voulaient lui parler ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient découvert l'existence de Naruto ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Et à Naruto ?

- Nii-san pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne me souviens plus d'être rentré à la maison.

- Nous en discuterons en bas avec les parents, Sasuke, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Euh d'accord, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

S'agrippant au bras de son grand-frère, appréhendant la suite, ils descendirent l'escalier. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il vit ses parents assis qui l'attendaient. Toujours agrippé au bras d'Itachi, Sasuke regarda effrayé, l'air sévère de son père. Sans plus attendre, son frère se défit de sa poigne et l'assit devant leurs parents. Il s'installa ensuite en retrait, pour garder une oreille sur la discussion.

- Sasuke, commença son père, explique-moi ton comportement d'aujourd'hui.

- Eh bien… dit-il d'une faible voix.

Il se tritura les mains et regarda le sol. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour justifier son comportement. Sauf s'il leur disait pour Naruto. Mais de toute façon, ils avaient tout découvert. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Sasuke avait peur. Que se passerait-il s'ils jugeaient Naruto trop dangereux ? Allaient-ils le sacrifier pour le bien de Konoha ? s'effondrant sous la pression, il s'avança prêt à tous leur avouer et à défendre Naruto aussi.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il croyait l'entité qu'il hébergeait dans son corps. Il sentait qu'il avait quelque chose de fort qui le reliait à Naruto. Si au début il voulait que le squatteur s'en aille, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. La détresse de Naruto le déroutait et il voulait l'aider.

- Je… commença Sasuke.

- Est-ce au sujet de l'homme qui t'a suivi aujourd'hui? demanda son père lui coupant la parole.

- Hein…, fut la seule réponse que put dire Sasuke.

- Itachi nous a raconté que tu as dit au maître Sandaime que tu avais été suivi. Est-ce pour ça que tu t'es enfui de l'école, mon pauvre petit Sasuke ? lui demanda sa mère, inquiète.

Son père la regarda sévèrement, signifiant par là de ne pas l'interrompe. Sasuke était un peu emmêlé. N'allaient-ils pas lui parler de Naruto?

- L'homme ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, celui que tu as vu à la bibliothèque… continua son père.

- Tu as vu un homme qui te suivait à l'école et tu t'es enfuis, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? questionna encore sa mère sous l'œil exaspéré de son mari.

- Euh… Je suppose, dit Sasuke incertain.

Alors Naruto n'avait pas été découvert ? Devait-il en parler à ses parents ?

- Écoute-nous bien fiston, nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Sasuke se redressa un peu. Il vit du coin de l'œil son frère l'observer.

- As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ces derniers temps ?

- Oui, des hommes surveillent la maison, dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ça. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? acquiesça son père.

Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Naruto avait-il raison ? Son clan préparait-il une rébellion ? Il n'osait pas poser la question de peur de la réponse. Que se passerait-il si jamais c'était le cas ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de poser la question :

- Avez-vous l'intention de vous rebeller contre l'autorité de Konoha ? demanda-t-il en laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues.

Un silence suivit cette question et Sasuke serra les poings. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Tout à coup, il sentit les bras de sa mère venir l'étreindre.

- Bien sûr que non, mon chéri ! Nous restons fidèles à Konoha ! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces sous l'œil encore exaspéré de son mari.

- Pas nous Sasuke, mais la Racine, lui expliqua Fugaku en croisant les bras.

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de se soustraire à l'étreinte de sa mère. Mais vous avez l'air si nerveux et stressé…

Outre le fait que sa mère essayait de le tuer pas strangulation, Sasuke était content que Naruto se soit trompé. L'histoire du monde du blond n'allait pas se reproduire ici et l'extinction de son clan ne se produirait pas.

- C'est parce que la Racine est beaucoup plus nombreuse que nous. Elle a beaucoup plus d'influence aussi sur le conseil, raconta son père en tirant le bras de sa femme pour qu'elle s'assoie enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que la Racine, père ? demanda Sasuke en s'essuyant ses larmes.

Fugaku prit le temps de lui expliquer comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Au fur et à mesure que son père expliquait, Sasuke comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde était aussi nerveux dans les parages.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ?!

- Parce que nous voulions t'éviter tout ça, chéri, nous ne voulions pas que tu sois mêlé à cette bataille, expliqua sa mère interrompant son mari.

- Vous m'avez traité comme un bébé ! Pourquoi suis-je le dernier à être au courant ? Ce n'est pas juste. Pendant que tout le monde s'inquiétait…

- Écoute Sasuke, maintenant tu es au courant. Sois prudent lorsque tu te promènes tout seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la Racine semble intéressée par toi, le prévint son père.

- Moi, mais pourquoi?

- Nous ne le savons pas non plus, parla pour la première fois Itachi.

Fugaku jeta un regard noir à son fils aîné, il venait encore de se faire couper la parole.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu as fait ou vu qui pourrait avoir suscité l'intérêt de la Racine ? continua Itachi soucieux.

Devait-il leur parler de Naruto ?

- Et si jamais je vous disais que j'ai été possédé ? leur dit-il.

- Nous tuerions le responsable de la possession de mon bébé, évidemment, lui répondit sa mère avec un sourire très froid.

- Alors je n'ai pas été possédé, lui dit Sasuke avec un sourire contrit.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe. Les mères pouvaient être effrayantes parfois.

- Sasuke, si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois nous le dire, lui dit Itachi en se rapprochant. Je suis très inquiet pour toi. Tu as d'étranges comportements ces temps-ci, termina-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

- J'étais juste inquiet par l'étrange comportement de tout le monde. J'avais aussi un homme bizarre qui me suivait. J'étais juste nerveux. Je pensais que c'était un pervers… mentit-il. Maintenant que je sais tout, je suis beaucoup moins stressé.

- Tu dois rester sur tes gardes mon petit poussin, s'inquiéta sa mère. Maintenant que tu es au courant de certaines choses, tu deviens une proie pour eux…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! dit-il en grimaçant. Par inadvertance, il broya la main d'Itachi qui était restée sur la sienne. J'étais déjà une proie avant non ? Bien sûr que je vais faire attention !

- Oui tu as raison, mon chéri, lui dit sa mère avec un sourire contrit.

- Je vais faire attention, répéta-t-il en desserrant sa poigne sur la main de son frère.

Celui-ci soupira en se massant la main, soulagé d'être relâché.

- Si tout est réglé, je vais faire le souper ! dit sa mère en tapant dans ses mains. Rien ne pourra ébranler le clan Uchiwa ! Pas même la Racine, continua-t-elle. Itachi, tu vas faire les corvées pendant que je m'occupe du souper. Et toi, Sasuke, tu vas faire tes devoirs dans ta chambre. Et pas de mais ! Hop, hop, hop, finit-elle en se relevant.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse protester, elle jeta ses enfants hors du salon. Puis elle éteignit les lumières et sortit elle-même. Resté seul, dans le noir, oublié de ses fils et de sa femme, Fugaku grogna. Il n'avait jamais su maîtriser sa femme…

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke passa la soirée à essayer de contacter Naruto, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Avait-il entendu leur conversation d'un peu plus tôt ? La Racine prévoyait d'attaquer les Uchiwa afin de les éliminer. Ce n'était plus eux, mais ces hommes qui organisaient la rébellion. Naruto s'était trompé, mais Sasuke n'en était pas sûr. Est-ce que son clan allait être décimé tout de même ? Il fallait qu'il empêche cela ! Et il avait besoin de Naruto pour ça. Il était beaucoup plus fort que lui et beaucoup plus expérimenté dans les combats.

Il alla finalement se coucher, fatigué de sa longue journée. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil ayant trop de questions en tête. Vers une heure du matin, il se leva et rentra silencieusement dans la chambre de son grand-frère. Il remarqua tout de suite que son aîné dormait. Il s'approcha et se glissa dans le lit. Il sentit son frère se retourner.

- Nii-san, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parlé de tout ça ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Son frère le regarda tristement et fatigué aussi. Il l'attira vers lui et se colla contre son corps. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

- Nii-san ! Ne fais pas semblant, lui dit Sasuke en le décollant de lui.

- Je suis fatigué Sasuke, parlons de ça demain, lui répondit-il.

- C'est une blague ? Tu n'es jamais fatigué ! Tu ne dors pratiquement jamais !

- C'est pour ça que lorsque je dors, je veux dormir ! Dis Itachi en le chatouillant.

Sasuke gloussa, mais il n'oublia pas sa question.

- Alors ? Est-ce que les parents me cachent encore quelque chose ?

- Tu n'as pas à en savoir plus Sasuke. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça…

- Je suis peut-être un enfant, mais je veux aider ma famille !

Itachi soupira. Il regarda doucement son jeune frère. Dans ses yeux si froids, Sasuke put y déceler de l'amour et de la tendresse.

- Je sais, mais te savoir en sécurité nous rassure les parents et moi. Sasuke, ne fais rien qui mettrait ta vie en danger. Si tu venais à mourir, je n'en me remettrais jamais. Et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour les parents, lui dit-il tristement.

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Il voulait simplement aider, mais tout le monde le mettait à l'écart.

- À ton tour maintenant de me dire si tu nous caches quelque chose, Sasuke. Es-tu sûr de nous avoir tout révélé ? demanda Itachi.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. As-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

Sasuke bouda. Son frère venait de le traiter d'enfant faible et le mettait à l'écart. Il ne voulait plus lui parler de Naruto. Ça resterait son secret et avec le blond, il aiderait sa famille à passer au travers de cette crise. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de faire un caprice d'enfant. Tant pis. Si Itachi ne lui faisait pas confiance alors il le ferait tout seul.

- Non, rien d'intéressant, finit-il par dire.

Itachi le regarda soupçonneux, mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de parler. Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et put enfin s'endormir, sa résolution prise. Il protégerait sa famille à sa manière. Il sentit son frère l'embrasser sur le front et celui-ci s'endormit aussi.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruro

Mon réveil fut horrible pour deux raisons : la première est que je me réveille dans les bras d'Itachi. La deuxième est qu'Itachi est irrémédiablement un homme. Très embarrassant. Pourquoi suis-je dans les bras d'Itachi? Pourquoi ça doit toujours être avec un gars? Je veux dire, entre le baiser de Sasuke et maintenant ça(**1**), je pense que je vais revoir mon orientation sexuelle. Sasuke ne pouvait pas avoir une sœur plutôt qu'un frère ? Je peux vous jurez que me réveiller avec une grande sœur attentionnée m'irait mieux que de me réveiller avec Itachi.

Passons(**2)**, je me défais de son étreinte. Comme je suis nul pour être discret, forcément je le réveille. Je ne croyais jamais voir Itachi dans cet état. On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux me font peur. L'un d'eux est à moitié ouvert tandis que l'autre s'efforce de s'ouvrir sans grand succès.

J'aurais préféré ne jamais voir cette image d'un des plus puissants et respectables ninjas que je connaisse. Il soupire. On dirait qu'il va y rester. Si c'est le cas, je l'y aiderai, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

J'arrête tout ce que je fais, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai pris la place de Sasuke sans m'en rendre compte. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire pour me mettre à l'avant-plan.

- _Eh Sasuke ! Pourquoi suis-je à ta place !_ lui demande-je en pensée.

- _Mmmm… Quoi ?_

À entendre comment il me parle, je devine qu'il dormait. Génial.

- _De quoi, quoi ? Pourquoi ai-je un horrible réveil dans les bras d'un gars? Je te le demande._

- _C'est nii-san,_ dit-il, à moitié endormi.

- _Je sais que c'est ton frère, imbécile, pourquoi suis-je dans ses bras !_

-_Pourquoi tu t'agites pour ça. Tu n'as jamais dormi avec ton frère ou ta sœur ?_

_- Je n'ai pas de frères ni de sœurs !_

_- Alors avec tes parents ?_

_- Écoute, je suis orphelin, je n'ai jamais dormi avec mes parents, sœurs, frères, tantes, cousins, cousin éloigné…_

_- Oui bon, j'ai compris ! Calme-toi, et puis… Eh! pourquoi diriges-tu ?_ se rendit-il compte.

-_ C'est ce que je voulais savoir ! Qu... ?_

Je sens un bras me prendre par la taille. Mes cheveux s'hérissent encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà, si c'est possible. J'essaie de me dégager, mais Itachi semble me prendre pour un coussin ou un ours en peluche.(**3**) Mon visage prend une belle teinte rouge. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des contacts entre hommes…

- _Pourquoi ton frère s'agrippe-t-il à moi comme une bouée de sauvetage! hurle-je désespéré._

_- Ah… C'est parce qu'il a toujours de la difficulté lorsqu'il se réveille. Plus il est fatigué, pire est le réveil. Je crois qu'il était vraiment fatigué…_

_- Ah, tu crois?_ lui dis-je en écartant le visage d'Itachi avec ma main.

- Sasuke, que fais-tu ? me demanda Itachi difficilement puisque j'avais ma main dans sa face.

- Écoute Itachi, pour le bien de tout le monde, tu dois absolument te réveiller, lui répondis-je en regardant l'affreux portrait qu'il osait me montrer de lui.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Tu t'es peut-être regardé toi ? rigole-t-il.

- Je serai toujours plus beau que toi en ce moment !

Je commence à me batailler avec lui dans le lit. Itachi réussit à me coincer la tête sous un bras et resserre son emprise. Je le vois diriger sa main sur mes cheveux et les ébouriffent. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

À l'aide de mes jambes et bras, je tire très fort pour me dégager. J'en deviens rouge pivoine. Itachi finit par me lâcher et je retombe sur le lit. Il éclate de rire, cet idiot ! Je me prépare pour ma revanche lorsque j'entends Sasuke me chuchoter.

-_ Ne l'attaque pas par devant, il va t'envoyer mordre la poussière,_ me conseille-t-il.

- _Pourquoi tu chuchotes, il ne t'entend pas de toute façon ? Et puis d'abord, de quel côté l'attaque-je ?_

_- Il est un peu lent à sa gauche, mais il reste rapide. Il faut que tu le sois plus que lui._

_- T'as jamais gagné à ce jeu-là, hein Sasuke ? C'est pour ça que tu me laisses faire ?_ le taquine-je en souriant.

Prenant ça pour un signe d'attaque imminente, Itachi lève une main et me fait signe d'approcher. Quel arrogant !

- _Non ! Il est trop rapide !_ me répond Sasuke en boudant._ J'aimerais bien gagner pour une fois…_

- _T'inquiète pas, on est deux contre un maintenant. Avec ton cerveau et mes muscles, on va tous les écraser._

_- Comment tous? Il n'y a qu'Itachi ici ! On n'est pas sur un champ de bataille !_

_- On commence par Itachi, après les morveux qui te font chier à l'école…_

_- Il n'y a personne qui me fait chier à l'école !_

_- … Ensuite par les adultes qui te font chier…_

_- Ah ! Ça y'en a quelques-uns…_

_- … Et le monde ensuite !_

_- On verra… Commence déjà par réussir l'attaque sur nii-san._

Je reporte mon attention sur Itachi et je m'élance. Je feins une attaque par devant, mais je change de direction à la dernière minute. Je donne tout ce que j'ai, pourtant Itachi réussit à m'attraper. Il est beaucoup plus réveillé qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Je l'ai sous-estimé.

Puisqu'il m'a eu, j'agrippe son torse et j'inverse les positions, le faisant rouler sous moi. Itachi ne se débat pas trop, je sais qu'il pourrait se débarrasser du petit corps de Sasuke sans problème, mais il n'en fait rien. Il rit, et pour la première fois, je vois l'enfant qu'est Itachi.

Cela m'attendrit beaucoup. Savoir qu'Itachi n'a pas été toujours cet être froid et secret que je connais me soulage.

- _Mais que fais-tu, Naruto ! Achève-le !_ me dit soudainement Sasuke.

- _Hein ! Quoi ? Tu veux que j'élimine ton frère, t'es pas bien !?_

- _Mais non triple imbécile ! Venge-toi! Ébouriffe-lui les cheveux, chatouille-le, fais quelque chose!_

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de me « venger » qu'Itachi me prend par la taille et échange nos position. Je me retrouve coincé entre ses cuisses et cet idiot commence à me chatouiller !

- _Ah, ah, ah, non! Arrête !_ ris-je en me débattant.

- _T'as cru pouvoir gagner Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas demain que tu vas m'avoir !_ rit-il aussi.

- _On s'est fait avoir ! Pourquoi t'as hésité ?_ se désole Sasuke.

-_Ah, tu vois…_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir que la mère de Sasuke passe nous voir. Très bruyamment, elle ouvre la porte. Les mains sur les hanches, elle nous regarde d'un air faussement sévère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites comme tapage ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! Habillez-vous et descendez. Itachi, tu ne descends pas avant d'avoir coiffé cette espèce de nid que tu as sur la tête, termine-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

- Je te l'avais dit, me moque-je de lui.

- Allons-y, Sasuke, tu sais comment peut être notre mère lorsqu'elle est inquiète…

- Oh oui ! Elle n'arrête pas, elle est toujours en action. Je l'ai même vue aller faire le ménage chez mon oncle ! me dit Sasuke mi-amusé mi-effrayé.

- Elle n'arrête jamais? dis-je à Itachi en étant moi-même impressionné de la mère de Sasuke.

- Descends, je vais me coiffer et m'habiller. Je te rejoins après.

- D'accord !

Je sors de la chambre d'Itachi et je me dirige vers les escaliers.

- _Va t'habiller avant_ ! me dit Sasuke.

- _Hein pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas tout nu, non ? Je peux très bien aller manger mon déjeuner habillé en pyjama !_

_- On fait comme ça ici. Va t'habiller, ou rends-moi mon corps !,_ s'exclame-t-il outré de mon comportement.

- _Comme tu veux,_ dis-je en lui laissant le contrôle.

Malheureusement, je le fais trop vite. Il n'a pas le temps de récupérer son corps que celui-ci tombe faute d'esprit pour le maintenir debout. Il va s'étendre sur le plancher lamentablement.

- _Aïe !_

_- Oups !_

_- Averti-moi quand tu fais l'échange espèce de crétin !_

_- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te redonner ton corps. Tu es trop lent_, dis-je méchamment.

Itachi qui a entendu le bruit de notre chute sort de sa chambre. Il a une brosse à cheveux dans la main, mais ses cheveux se rebellent encore. Lorsqu'il nous voit au sol, il sourit.

- Alors Sasuke, il n'est pas un peu tôt pour déjà tomber ? nous dit-il.

- J'ai juste trébuché !

- Le résultat est le même, réplique-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Quel arrogant ! C'est Itachi! C'est Itachi qui a deux personnalités ! Cet idiot le matin et l'être froid que je connais. C'est lui ! Lui qu'il faut soigner !

- Nii-san, tu ferais bien de t'occuper de tes cheveux, je ne sais pas s'ils sont récupérables…

- _C'est ça, vas-y, dis-lui !_ l'encourage-je dans sa tête.

Franchement, je me sens comme le petit diable sur son épaule gauche qui lui chuchote des choses méchantes. Très amusant.

- Quelle méchanceté ! Moi qui voulais aller m'entraîner aujourd'hui avec toi ! nous dit-il, théâtral.

Sasuke saute de joie. Je calme tout de suite son ardeur. Quel manipulateur !

- _Calme-toi ! Tu vois bien qu'il gagne lorsque tu as cette réaction devant lui._

_- Mais je veux aller avec nii-san…_

- _Je sais, mais tu n'auras jamais le dessus sur lui si tu dis toujours « oui » à tout ce qu'il te dit._

_- C'est vrai…_

_- Tu ne dois pas faire ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui doit faire ce que tu dis._

_- D'accord !_ me dit-il, déterminé. Eh bien, ce sera pour une autre fois! J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui, lui dit Sasuke.

Itachi reste étonné devant ce comportement. Nous le voyons froncer les sourcils. Son petit rictus disparaît. Enfin !

- Mais, tu sais, je voulais de montrer une nouvelle technique de lancer de shuriken, nous dit-il, faussement déçu.

- C'est…

- _Résiste ! Ne cède pas. Amène-le à faire ce que tu veux,_ dis-je sournoisement.

- C'est génial, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, je suis désolé, lui répond Sasuke.

Itachi boude. Il sait que son frère ne lui a jamais résisté.

- Ah oui, et que dois tu faire aujourd'hui pour ne pas venir avec moi ? nous demande-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Quelque chose de très important…

- D'important ? Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne pour t'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je peux bien le faire tout seul.

- Allez ! Ça ne me dérange pas !

- Très bien nii-san, tu peux m'accompagner, lui sourit Sasuke.

- Génial, où vas-tu ? sourit lui aussi Itachi.

- M'entraîner, laisse tomber Sasuke.

J'éclate de rire dans sa tête et le gamin en fait autant. La tête perplexe et contrariée d'Itachi est tout simplement trop drôle. Cependant, je garde pour moi, encore une fois, qu'Itachi nous accompagne aujourd'hui seulement pour nous surveiller…

xxxXXXxxx

**Sasuke**

Sasuke marchait en avant, content d'aller s'entraîner avec son frère. Il n'avait pas d'école aujourd'hui puisque c'était jour de congé, alors il en profiterait. Maintenant qu'il était au courant de la trahison de la Racine, il s'entraînerait deux fois plus fort.

- Dépêche-toi nii-san, je vais arriver avant toi! lui lança-t-il en agitant les mains.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Il plia les genoux et fila en direction de la zone d'entraînement. Il était si rapide que Sasuke le perdit rapidement de vue.

- Hé ! Tricheur ! cria-t-il à son frère déjà parti.

Il se mit lui aussi à courir, mais il savait qu'il ne rattraperait jamais Itachi. Il ne pouvait même pas le battre à une course… Comme il était faible ! Sasuke serra les poings à cette idée.

- _Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite Sasuke ? Il est en train de nous distancer là,_ lui dit tout à coup Naruto.

- _Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais déjà fait !_

_- Met plus de chakra dans tes jambes, ce n'est pas compliqué !_

_- C'est ce que je fais !_

_- C'est ce que tu « essaies » de faire. Attends, laisse-moi rajouter mon grain de sel._

_- Hein comment ça ton grain de sel ? Que vas-tu faire ?_

Il sentit un chakra inconnu se mêler au sien. Il était beaucoup plus puissant et rebelle que le sien. Ayant déjà beaucoup de difficulté à contrôler le sien, il ne put contrôler celui de Naruto. Il se sentit extrêmement mal et manqua de perdre connaissance en plein dans sa course. Puis, Sasuke sentit Naruto malaxer leur chakra et celui-ci se plia à son contrôle.

-_ Et voilà ! Je me demandais si l'on pouvait se partager notre chakra, c'est chose faite. Te voici avec une réserve beaucoup plus importante de chakra. Dis merci !_ lui dit Naruto tout content.

- _Imbécile, j'ai failli mourir d'une surdose_ !

-_ Mais non, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas,_ le rassura Naruto. _Allez! Va plus vite, je m'occupe de malaxer notre chakra, t'auras pas à le faire. Je ne veux pas que ce visage à deux faces nous humilie encore !_

_- Visage à deux faces ?_

_- Oui ! Ton frère, pardi ! Celui qui a deux personnalités !_

_- Il n'a pas deux personnalités !_

_- Ouais, ouais, une le matin et le jour, il change pour devenir comme un glaçon._

_- Je t'ai dit qu'il était comme ça le matin parce qu'il était fatigué,_ lui dit Sasuke en roulant des yeux._ Et puis, il faut le connaître, il n'est pas toujours aussi froid._

Naruto resta muet et Sasuke pensa que celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude des jeux entre frères. Il lui avait dit qu'il était orphelin et ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour sauver le village. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est une famille, pensa tristement Sasuke. Quoi de plus horrible que la solitude ? Il se le demandait.

- Allez, vas-y, cria Naruto tout excité.

Par contre, il aime les défis, se dit Sasuke en accélérant.

Il remarqua tout de suite la différence. Ses jambes étaient moins fatiguées et sa vitesse augmentait considérablement. Il sourit, c'était beaucoup plus facile ! Il avisa un toit un peu plus loin et s'essaya. Il sauta le plus loin possible et atterrit en toute sécurité. Puis, il recommença élargissant la distance à chaque fois. Il s'émerveilla de ce qu'une personne pouvait faire avec une maîtrise parfaite d'un chakra.

- _Hé gamin, où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? Parce que tu as dépassé l'aire d'entraînement d'un bon kilomètre là,_ lui dit Naruto grognon.

-_ Ah bon ? Oups ! C'est si facile de se déplacer ! Je me sens plus léger !_ se réjouit-il.

-_ En attendant, on a encore perdu contre Itachi,_ bouda le blondinet.

- _Oui bon, une prochaine fois peut-être ? Allons-y avant qu'il se demande où je suis,_ lui répondit-il en sautant.

Il arriva sur le terrain où Itachi l'attendait. Celui-ci croisa les bras et eut un petit sourire.

- Alors Sasuke, tu t'es perdu ?

- _Visage à deux faces…_

_- Chut !_

- J'étais juste derrière, la prochaine fois je te dépasserais ! lui jeta Sasuke en boudant.

Itachi garda son sourire et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Sasuke s'exécuta et reçut de la part de son frère sa fameuse tape sur le front.

- Aïe !

- _Comment tu fais pour te faire avoir comme ça à chaque fois ? demanda Naruto._

_- La ferme !_

- Tu m'as promis de me montrer une nouvelle technique, nii-san, lui rappela Sasuke.

- Ah oui, viens que je te montre…

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, Sasuke pratiqua son lancer de shuriken sous l'œil d'Itachi. Il devait viser une cible accrochée sur un poteau. Selon ce que disait son frère, s'il ne touchait pas le centre de la cible parfaitement, lui apprendre la technique ne servirait à rien.

- Les bases Sasuke, les bases… Il est important de bien les maîtriser si tu veux progresser, lui avait-il dit gentiment.

Il suivit attentivement les leçons d'Itachi, jusqu'à une autre personne les rejoignent.

- Hé, salut les frères ! leur lança dit-il.

- Shisui! s'écria Sasuke en le rejoignant.

- Salut petit bonhomme, lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Grognon, Sasuka ôta la main qui lui maltraitait le cuir chevelu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda ensuite Shisui.

- J'entraîne mon petit frère, lança Itachi en s'approchant lui aussi.

- Ah, je t'envie un peu d'avoir un petit frère aussi mignon, plaisanta son ami.

- Pas si mignon que ça, le contredit Itachi en souriant. Sasuke, j'aimerais parler avec Shisui. Continue tout seul, je viendrai te rejoindre, finit-il de dire en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Boudeur, Sasuke s'en alla tout seul sur l'aire d'entraînement. Il allait lui montrer comment il pouvait être précis ! Malheureusement pour lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à viser la si petite cible qu'Itachi lui avait dit d'atteindre à une assez bonne distance.

-_ Laisse-moi te montrer, tu veux bien ?_ lui dit tout à coup Naruto.

- _Me montrer quoi ?_

_- Comment atteindre la cible !_

_- Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux que moi ? J'en doute, c'est irréalisable son exercice,_ se découragea-t-il.

- _Mais non, donne-moi ta place, je vais te montrer_, insista Naruto.

Sasuke soupira, mais consentit à lui laisser sa place pour qu'il lui montre comment faire. Un miracle pouvait toujours arriver…

- _D'accord… Mais tu me rends le contrôle après !_

_- Ouais, ouais…_

À la grande surprise de Sasuke, il sentit Naruto ne prendre le contrôle que de son bras. Le contrôle du reste de son corps lui appartenait encore. Tranquillement, Naruto leva son bras et il sentit un drôle de chakra y circuler. Le chakra se déplaça dans le shuriken et celui-ci commença à briller. Ensuite, sans aucune grâce, il lança l'arme aussi fort qu'il le put. Le shuriken fila vers la cible et la transperça, ainsi que le poteau derrière lui. L'arme alla finir sa course au sol à quelques mètres de la.

-_ Et voilà ! Je t'ai montré l'élément du vent,_ s'exclama fièrement Naruto.

- _T'as manqué le centre de la cible…_

_- Je l'ai pulvérisé, ta cible! Qui s'en soucie maintenant du centre ? Tu n'as plus besoin d'être précis_, ria le blondinet.

Agacé, Sasuke chercha une excuse pour justifier la démolition de la cible à Itachi. Il ne ferait plus confiance à Naruto pour ce genre de chose. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement.

- _Naruto regarde ! C'est l'homme de la bibliothèque!_ s'exclama-t-il.

- _Je sais, j'ai les mêmes yeux que toi je te signal !_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

_- Il nous espionne encore !_

_- Oh ! Il se sauve !_

_- Pourchasse-le ! Il doit connaître des informations cruciales pour nous !_

_- Et pour mon frère ?_ demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard. Celui-ci discutait encore avec Shisui. Il ne sembla pas remarquer la situation ni la destruction de la cible.

-_ Il n'a pas remarqué, il est trop absorbé par sa discussion avec son ami ! Poursuis l'homme, si tu prends le temps d'expliquer à ton frère nous le perdrons !_

_- Mais..._

_- Vas-y ! Je suis avec toi, rien de grave ne t'arrivera._

_- Comment rien « de grave » ne m'arrivera? Tu ne peux pas faire mieux!_

_- Allez Sasuke_ !

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais s'élança à la poursuite de l'homme. Avec les nouvelles capacités qu'il avait grâce à Naruto, il se sentait un peu plus en sécurité.

Il accéléra et s'orienta en fonction des mouvements de l'ennemi. Grâce au chakra de Naruto, il ressentait très bien la présence de l'homme. Elle se rapprochait au fur et à mesure qu'il le rattrapait. Sans réellement sans rentre compte, il finit par sortir complètement du village. Tout ça en quelques minutes, et très rapidement.

- _Mais où va-t-il comme ça ?_ demanda Sasuke à Naruto.

-_ Je ne sais pas, reste prudent. Il ne faut pas le perdre de vue,_ lui répondit-il.

-_ Il est là_ ! s'écria Sasuke en le pointant du doigt.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter d'autre choses qu'il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Sans en avoir décidé, il fit un grand bond de côté. Juste à temps pour éviter une attaque lancée par un homme dissimulé dans les arbres. Naruto venait de lui sauver la vie.

- _Merde ! Ils sont plusieurs ! Il nous a attirés dans un piège_ ! s'inquiéta-t-il.

- _Ah oui ? T'as deviné ça tout seul ?_ lui répondit sarcastiquement Naruto.

- _Ce n'est pas le temps d'être sarcastique ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_- On va les attaquer en nombre égal_, lui répondit Naruto. _Sasuke laisse moi faire ce combat, tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être dans une situation comme celle-là._

Sasuke hésita, mais Naruto avait raison. Il n'était pas de taille contre eux. Il lui donna le contrôle juste à temps pour éviter une autre attaque.

- _Ce n'est pas passé loin…_ souffla Sasuke.

Naruto fit un clone et s'élança sur l'homme qu'ils poursuivaient Sasuke et lui. Le clone alla quand à lui, s'occuper de l'homme dans les arbres.

Sasuke sentit se concentrer dans sa main une quantité considérable de chakra. Il fut impressionné de la maîtrise que pratiquait Naruto sur cette technique.

- Rasengan !

Il fila vers l'homme et feinta vers la droite pour mieux attaquer vers la gauche. Il le toucha au niveau des côtes et il fut propulsé à quelques mètres. Cependant, l'homme se releva sans trop de difficulté. Il se tenait par contre les côtes, souffrant. Son coéquipier vint à ses côtés, en ayant déjà fini avec le clone.

-_ Merde, je ne suis pas aussi puissant avec ton corps que le mien, lui dit Naruto essoufflé._

_- Désolé d'être aussi faible!_ ragea Sasuke, impuissant.

- Tu as vu ? Ils ont changé de personnalité, dit l'un des hommes à son coéquipier.

- _Naruto !?_

_- Je sais, ils sont au courant pour nous ! Ils savent quelque chose ! Et ce n'est pas tout, l'homme à droite fait partie de l'Akatsuki., mais je ne le reconnais pas…_

_- Comment tu fais pour savoir qu'il en fait partit d'abord?_

_- Il porte la cape de l'Akatsuki et il a aussi la bague à sa main droite._

_- Akatsuki… Donc l'histoire diffère encore de ton monde?_

_- On dirait bien… Je m'inquiète, l'Akatsuki est très puissante. Je ne suis pas sûre de faire le poids avec ton corps._

- Hé vous là-bas ! Que nous voulez-vous ? cria Naruto.

- Lequel crois-tu qui nous parle ? demanda l'homme à son voisin avec un sourire.

- J'en sais rien, grogna l'autre en se tenant toujours les côtes.

- Je vous ai posé une question, répondez ! répéta Naruto en sortant un kunai.

- Mon cher Sasuke, n'es-tu pas fatigué d'être sous l'emprise de cette encombrante entité ? Nous sommes venus le récupérer. Si tu nous laisses faire, tu n'auras plus à t'en faire, nous te l'en débarrasserons, lui répondit l'homme avec la cape en souriant.

- _Ne les écoute pas Sasuke, si tu leur fais confiance tu périras à coup sûr,_ souffla Naruto furieux.

- _Je sais, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, qui irait suivre deux inconnus…_

- On n'ira nulle part avec vous ! s'écria Sasuke aux hommes.

- Mais on ne vous demande pas la permission, sourit l'homme en attaquant.

Il les percuta d'un coup de pied et le petit corps de Sasuke alla s'écraser sur un arbre. Il retomba ensuite à demi-conscient au sol.

- Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! gémit Sasuke.

- Viens avec nous, saleté de gamin, le menaça l'homme à la cape.

- Non !

Il vit la main s'approcher tranquillement de lui. Si Naruto n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir, il aurait déjà perdu connaissance depuis belle lurette. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

* * *

**1- Je vous rappelle que je me réveille quand même dans les bras d'un homme.**

**2- Et n'en parlons plus...**

**3- C'est selon votre choix… Cependant vu la personnalité d'Itachi je pencherai plutôt pour le coussin, mais on ne sait jamais.**

*** Proverbe anglais**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**L'inquiétude d'un frère, ou tout simplement l'hystérie d'un grand frère…**

**Itachi**

- J'ai reçu la confirmation Itachi, Danzo recherche bien le jinchuriki de Kyubi. Nous devons le déplacer ou sinon ils le trouveront, c'est certain, lui dit Shisui, inquiet.

- Je comprends, mais il faut trouver un moyen pour le faire sans que les sbires de la Racine le remarquent. J'ai été attaqué par l'un d'eux hier, répondit Itachi.

- Tu veux dire que tu as été attaqué par l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki? s'écria son ami.

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas après moi qu'il en voulait…

- Alors qui?

- Sasuke, répondit simplement Itachi.

- Pourquoi en veulent-ils à ton frère, je ne comprends pas, lui demanda Shisui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi non plus, et Sasuke nous cache quelque chose, je le sais. Cependant, il ne veut rien me dire.

- Pourquoi tant de soupçon? Ton frère ne sait presque rien sur la situation présente. Je pencherais plus sur le fait qu'il ferait un bon otage, démentit son ami.

- Non! Je le sais, il me cache quelque chose! Nous sommes frères, alors je le sens quand il me ment.

- Woah! Quelle union profonde, plaisanta Shisui encore sceptique.

- Je ne plaisante pas! Sasuke en sait plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître, répliqua Itachi en colère contre son ami.

- Alors, je vais le lui demander, moi, à ton frère, termina Shisui en se dirigeant vers l'aire d'entraînement.

- Il ne te dira rien de plus que ce qu'il m'a déjà dit!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Sasuke! sourit-il en lui jetant un regard en coin. Sasu… Hé! Mais où est-il ?! s'exclama Shisui en s'arrêtant.

Itachi arriva derrière lui et regarda aux alentours. Il espérait voir son frère un peu plus loin, mais il ne vit rien. Tous deux allèrent se positionner près de la cible détruite sur laquelle Sasuke devait s'entraîner.

- C'est un Chakra de type vent qui a fait ce genre de dégâts. Je ne savais pas que ton frère avait développé d'autres affinités que celui du feu, Itachi, lui dit Shisui.

- Mon frère n'a pas développé d'autre affinité! Il me l'aurait annoncé. Tu vois quand je te dis qu'il me cache des choses étranges, c'est de ça que je parle, s'exclama Itachi nerveux.

Savoir qu'il avait perdu Sasuke alors qu'il était censé le surveiller le mettait dans tous ses états. Sans plus attendre, il fila aussi vite que possible dans les endroits où il pourrait y retrouver son frère. Nerveux comme jamais, il passa de rue en rue, de bâtiment en bâtiment afin de le retrouver. Il sentit Shisui le suivre. Alors qu'il ressortait de l'académie de Sasuke, son ami l'attrapa par le bras et le força à le regarder.

- Arrête Itachi! Tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien. As-tu l'intention de fouiller tout Konaha pour le retrouver? lui demanda-t-il sévèrement.

- Lâche-moi! Tu ne comprends pas! J'ai perdu Sasuke! C'est ma faute! Je savais qu'il était suivi et je l'ai laissé sans surveillance! Je dois le retrouver, si jamais la Racine ou l'Akatsuki lui tombe dessus, il ne pourra rien y faire. Je…

- Itachi, calme-toi! Sasuke est un shinobi lui aussi, il pourra très bien se défendre!

- Il a sept ans! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, je dois le retrouver!

Énervé, Shisui le gifla rapidement*. Il devait ramener Itachi au calme qui le caractérisait d'habitude. Celui-ci porta une main sur sa joue, mécontent.

- Arrête ça, il doit jouer à un jeu! À cache-cache peut-être ? Tu vas lui faire peur si tu lui tombes dessus dans cet état! lui dit Shisui en essayant de le réconforter.

- Lâche-moi, je vais le retrouver, s'obstina Itachi.

- Attends, allons rendre une visite au clan Yamanaka. Ils ont beaucoup de ninjas sensoriels. Ils vont nous aider à le retrouver plus vite…

Itachi prit une grande inspiration. Son ami avait raison, il devait se calmer.

- D'accord, va pour le clan Yamanaka, finit-il par dire en repartant.

Silencieusement, Shisui le suivit. Itachi pensa que c'était peut-être la première fois que son ami le voyait aussi troublé. Il n'y pouvait rien, la vie de son petit frère était en danger, il le savait…

Il arriva à la porte de la maison d'Inoichi Yamanaka, le père d'Ino, une camarade de classe de Sasuke. Il frappa légèrement quelques coups et attendit impatiemment. Lorsque le propriétaire de la maison ouvrit, il lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

- Inoichi-san! Vous devez m'aider! souffla-t-il rapidement.

- Itachi! Mais que faites-vous ici ?! répliqua le ninja soupçonneux.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici en tant qu'officiers, monsieur, nous voulons simplement que vous nous rendiez service, corrigea Shisui beaucoup plus calme que son ami.

Itachi se rappela quand même qu'ils étaient censés être de la police. Il se rappela aussi que son clan n'avait pas très bonne réputation…

- Oui pardon, comme l'a dit Shisui, je suis venu vous demandez un service personnel.

- Ah oui? Écoutez, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, allez demander à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit brutalement Inoichi en refermant la porte.

Itachi mit aussitôt son pied au travers de celle-ci, pas question que l'attitude exécrable de ce shinobi l'empêche de retrouver son frère.

- Mais que faites-vous ?! se fâcha l'aîné.

- Monsieur, mon frère a disparu, je voudrais que vous le localisiez. S'il est encore dans les parages bien entendu.

- Sasuke a disparu? Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire? demanda Inoichi en ouvrant de nouveau la porte.

- Quoi? fusa tout à coup une petite voix de fille.

Le père d'Ino sursauta lorsque sa fille apparut à son côté. Elle regarda furieusement celui-ci et parla d'un ton très dur, les mains sur les hanches.

- Papa, tu dois absolument le retrouver! C'est affreux ! On doit le retrouver, maintenant ! lui dit-elle dans tous ses états.

- Oui chérie, mais…

- Pas de mais! Trouve-le! C'est affreux, je veux le revoir, sanglota-t-elle.

Itachi et Shisui se regardèrent et pensèrent très certainement la même chose au sujet de cette scène. Ils cachèrent cependant leur amusement devant l'air désorienté du père.

- D'accord, je vais le retrouver, mais ne pleure pas chérie, le supplia son père.

Itachi et Shisui se tapèrent secrètement dans la main. C'était dans la poche. Il ne remercierait jamais assez les admiratrices de Sasuke**.

- Retourne dans la maison, Ino, je veillerais personnellement à ce que Sasuke rentre sain et sauve.

- Merci beaucoup papa! répondit-elle en sautant de joie.

Elle fila droit dans la maison, sûrement pour avertir sa mère de la nouvelle.

- Vous avez gagné. Je vous aide aussi parce que Sasuke est un camarade de classe de ma fille, leur dit-il en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

- Nous vous remercions, Inoichi-san, lui dit Shisui. Je suis certain que votre aide nous sera des plus utiles.

- Évidemment!

Il sortit de sa maison et se concentra. Il prit plusieurs minutes avant d'annoncer ce qu'Itachi craignait le plus.

- Il n'est plus dans le village…

- Eh merde! Nous avons trop tardé! s'affola Itachi. Il s'est fait kidnapper! Il n'est…

- Il n'est plus dans le village, on le sait déjà Itachi, le coupa Shisui, sentant une crise poindre. Pouvez-vous sentir sa présence à l'extérieur Inoichi-san?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir, leur annonça-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

Trépignant d'impatience, Itachi attendit avec nervosité que le verdict de l'aîné tombe.

- Je l'ai trouvé! Il est avec d'autres personnes à l'extérieur du village, déclara Inoichi en ouvrant les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'il est en train de se battre? demanda inquiet Itachi.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je sens sa détresse. Il faut absolument le rejoindre, s'exclama l'aîné.

- Nous vous suivons, Inoichi-san, conclut Shisui.

Le trio partit dans la direction de la sortie du village. Cependant, lorsqu'ils voulurent franchirent les portes, ils furent interceptés par les shinobis gardant celles-ci. Itachi sut que la Racine essayait de les ralentir. Habituellement, ils n'avaient pas à justifier leur sorties.

- Arrêtez-vous là, Uchiwa. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir du village maintenant.

- Écoutez, Sasuke est sorti lui, comment se fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas intercepté? demanda vivement Inoichi.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre qui soit passé ici. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne laisser passer aucun Uchiwa, leur répondit-il.

- Alors moi je peux passer, continua Inoichi.

- Vous non plus, Yamanaka-san, j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez sortir, sauf bien sûr, si vous voulez être considéré comme traître…

- Comment?! Expliquez-vous, je ne comprends pas!

- Ce sont les ordres. «Toute personne accompagnant un Uchiwa ou ayant un rapport avec ceux-ci ne doit pas quitter le village», leur cita-t-il.

- C'est ridicule, laissez-moi passer!

Itachi en eut assez et décida qu'il passerait avec permissions ou non. Son frère était en danger là-bas et il ne comptait pas rester ici à attendre un miracle. Enclenchant son sharingan, Itachi fila droit devant lui. Tout de suite, plusieurs shinobi lui barrèrent le chemin, mais il était prêt.

Il percuta le premier et vit du coin de l'œil Shisui le couvrir. Il se donna de l'élan et bondit sur un autre shinobi, l'envoyant au sol en un rien de temps. Fini les pourparlers, il en avait assez. Il brisa le bras d'un autre ninja tandis que Shisui en finissait un autre. Son ami enclencha lui aussi son don et en profita pour lancer quelques genjutsu. Alerte, Itachi esquiva un bras tendu cherchant à l'empoigner et subtilisa l'arme d'un autre shinobi non loin de lui. Il atteint l'homme au ventre avec le manche du kunai et en profita pour assommer le propriétaire de celui-ci.

Il sauta ensuite en l'air et coinça la tête d'un autre homme entre ses cuisses. Se laissant tomber, il fit ensuite passer sa victime par-dessus lui. Des deux personnes entendues au sol, seul Itachi se releva. À force de coup et de volontés, il réussit à passer au travers de la ligne ennemie. Il entendit très distinctement les instructions d'Inoichi-san qui était resté à l'écart.

- Il est à l'Est! À environ cinq Kilomètres!

Itachi n'ajouta rien et fonça droit dans la direction indiquée. Il devait retrouver son jeune frère. Plusieurs shinobis le suivirent et essayèrent de le stopper, mais il les devança. Il arriva dans un endroit où des traces de combats récents étaient présents. Il ne vit cependant pas son petit frère ni aucun ninja. Il serra les poings, il était arrivé trop tard. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les shinobi se poser à son côté.

- Itachi, revenez au village, c'est un ordre du conseil! s'exclama un ninja. N'aggravez pas votre cas plus qu'il ne l'est maintenant.

- Où est-il? demanda Itachi en serrant les dents.

- Comment? De quoi parlez-vous? s'interrogea le shinobi.

- Mon frère! Où est-il?! cria-t-il en sortant un kunai. Je sais très bien que vous faites partie de la Racine. Dites-moi où l'avez-vous amené ?

Enragé, il sauta sur l'homme et le plaqua au sol. Il le roua de coups tout en le maintenant fermement. Plusieurs Shinobi se précipitèrent pour l'arrêter. D'un coup bien placé, ils l'assommèrent. Itachi perdit connaissance et sa dernière pensée fut qu'il regrettait amèrement d'avoir quitté Sasuke des yeux…

xxxXXXxxx

**Itachi**

Itachi se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Couché sur le dos, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se retourna difficilement sur le ventre et cracha un peu de sang. Il se mit à quatre pattes avant de s'asseoir contre un mur à proximité. Il identifia son environnement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il était dans une cellule de prison. Soupirant, il essaya d'analyser sa situation le plus rapidement possible.

Il était dans en prison. Son frère avait disparu. Soit Danzo en profiterait pour achever le clan des Uchiwa, soit il utiliserait Sasuke pour marchander. Itachi sentait que Danzo commencerait par le tenter avec son jeune frère puis il le menacerait d'éradiquer son clan après. Il espérait que maître Sandaime lui vienne en aide, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps sous la pression.

Sa cellule était vraiment bien isolée. Itachi n'apercevait qu'une toute petite source de lumière, venant de la tout aussi petite fenêtre de sa prison. Dans le noir, éclairé seulement par le petit filet de lumière, Itachi voyait, à travers des barreaux, un sinistre couloir. Celui-ci était à moitié éclairé et les néons clignotaient en alternance. Repliant une jambe, il accota son bras sur celle-ci.

Sa blessure lui était encore douloureuse et il y porta sa main. Lorsqu'il la retira, il vit un peu de sang. Itachi savait une chose, c'est qu'il devait sortir à tout pris d'ici. La vie de son frère était en danger.

Itachi n'était vraiment pas content de lui. Il s'était énervé et s'était laissé attraper par l'unité de Danzo. Il avait espéré avoir un peu plus de contrôle de lui-même, mais savoir que Sasuke lui avait été enlevé sous ses yeux, le rendait extrêmement agressif. Sasuke n'était peut-être même plus de ce monde en ce moment et lui pourrissait dans une prison. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pu garder son calme.

Il se releva péniblement. Sur la pointe des pieds, il regarda par la fenêtre l'endroit où il avait atterri. Il ne fut pas non plus surpris de découvrir qu'il était dans le pénitencier de Konoha, celle-là même que les Uchiwa gardaient. Danzo se moquait vraiment de lui. L'enfermer dans la prison qu'il devait surveiller…

Lentement, il se dirigea vers les barreaux de sa cellule. Il y testa la solidité, l'espace et la capacité de ce qu'ils pouvaient endurer. Il se trouvait dans une salle renforcé. Ne se décourageant pas, il passa un bras à l'extérieur et examina la serrure. Elle était simple, mais complexe en même temps. Il savait par expérience qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas la clé pour déclencher le mécanisme. Il ne pouvait donc pas la crocheter…

Il soupira, en dernier recours il regarda le couloir. S'il pouvait parler avec un autre détenu, il aurait peut-être des informations pertinentes. Il colla son visage sur les barreaux et regarda de droite à gauche, mais il n'y vit personne. Les néons continuaient de s'éteindre et de se rallumer en alternance et Itachi ne voyait pas plus loin que quelques mètres. Il comprit qu'il était à l'étage le plus bas de la prison, les criminels les plus dangereux y étaient amenés. Il ne pouvait malaxer suffisamment son chakra pour compter s'évader avec, les différents sceaux installés sur chaque cellule lui en empêchaient.

Habituellement, les détenus de ce niveau ne ressortaient jamais de ce trou. Itachi sourit froidement, Danzo avait-il vraiment l'intention de le maintenir ici? Il examina ensuite les murs, mais quelque chose le détourna de son observation. Des bruits de pas et des chuchotements lui vinrent à l'oreille. Il sut pour deux raisons que sa mère faisait partit des personnes approchant. Premièrement, pour les cris de jurons et de douleurs que les gardiens poussèrent lorsqu'ils la rencontraient et la deuxième étaient simplement les soupirs poussés de son père devant l'hystérie de sa femme.

- Mais laissez-moi passer! Je veux… poussez-vous! Je veux… Voilà, je veux voir mon bébé !

- Calme-toi Mikoto… soupira son père.

- Non! C'est de ta faute, tout ça! Mais vous allez vous pousser à la fin ! s'acharna-t-elle sur le geôlier.

- De toute façon, c'est toujours de ma faute!

Itachi arrêta d'écouter leur conversation. Il savait parfaitement où cela mènerait. Il vit apparaître sa mère au coin du couloir. La lumière intermittente des néons éclairait son visage inquiet et colérique. En le voyant, elle poussa contre le mur le pauvre gardien qui s'écrasa avec un bruit mat. Elle agrippa ensuite son mari par le bras et lui tira sa manche.

- C'est lui! C'est mon fils, Fugaku!

- Je sais Mikoto, c'est mon fils aussi…

- Oh mon pauvre petit poussin…

Itachi regarda sa mère du coin de l'œil. Il savait qu'elle jouait la comédie. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça?

- Mikoto, cesse de surnommer nos enfants de cette manière…

- Itachi n'est plus un enfant de cœur Mikoto-san, dit soudain une voix sortant de l'ombre.

Itachi se raidit et vit un homme derrière ses parents. Il devina sans mal à qui appartenait la voix. Il agrippa fermement les barreaux de sa cellule et dit d'une voix grondante :

- Danzo…

- C'est bien dommage que tu sois tombé aussi bas, Itachi, osa-t-il lui dire.

Ses parents sursautèrent et lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- Ne dites pas cela, Danzo-san, surtout devant Fugaku-san et Mikoto-san, lança une autre voix dans le noir.

Le Hokage s'avança tranquillement au niveau du groupe et regarda, désolé, l'Uchiwa dans sa prison. Il fit mine de dire quelque chose, mais se tut et regarda derrière lui. Itachi comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas venus seuls.

- Itachi, reprit l'aîné des quatre, je suis certain que tu avais de bonnes intentions lorsque tu es sorti du village sans autorisation, mais…

- Bonne intention?! Sasuke a disparu! Il s'est fait kidnapper par l'Akatsuki! s'écria Itachi fou de rage.

- Comment!? Sasuke a disparu? Que s'est dit-il passé Itachi ? questionna immédiatement le Hokage inquiet.

- Où est Sasuke, Itachi. Où est mon fils? s'inquiéta sa mère.

Son beau visage était ravagé par l'inquiétude, la nervosité et la fatigue. Elle paraissait plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

- Je ne sais pas, se désola-t-il. Vos hommes me sont tombés dessus avant que je ne puisse le découvrir, finit-il de dire en pointant Danzo avec rancune.

- Il aurait fallu que tu nous écoutes, Itachi. Si le problème était que ton jeune frère à disparu, il aurait fallu que tu nous l'expliques. Alors, nous aurions pu envoyer des hommes à ta place pour aller enquêter.

Itachi tiqua. Des renforts pour l'ennemi, vous voulez dire, hein?

- Libérons-le, Hokage-sama. Maintenant, nous savons qu'il n'a pas désobéi par traîtrise, demanda Fugaku en se dirigeant vers les barreaux.

- Un instant, Fugaku-san, nous avons besoin d'enquêter sur cet accident. Qui nous dit qu'Itachi ne nous ment pas? Dois-je vous rappelez votre situation Fugaku-san ?

Son père serra les dents et regarda le Sandaime. Celui-ci braqua son regard sur celui de Danzo un instant et prit la parole ensuite.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'emprisonner Itachi. Il a tout à fait justifié son comportement, leur dit-il.

- Son comportement est inadmissible ! Il est sorti alors qu'il en avait l'interdiction. Ceci représente une grave infraction ! S'il nous avait parlé de son problème, nous aurions pu l'aider sans qu'il déclenche cette situation ! En attendant que nous retrouvions Sasuke, il est préférable qu'il reste ici. Pour la sécurité du village, répondit sèchement Danzo.

Le Hokage soupira, il savait que Danzo utiliserait le comportement d'Itachi pour justifier son emprisonnement au conseil. Si cela compromettait la sécurité du village, ils jugeraient en effet plus sécuritaire de laisser Itachi en prison. Pour l'y faire sortir, il devait retrouver Sasuke et le faire témoigner. Si le jeune Uchiwa déclarait avoir été bel et bien en danger lors de l'escapade d'Itachi, celui-ci serait acquitté. Si au contraire l'on retrouvait Sasuke en sécurité dans le village, cela voudrait dire qu'Itachi aurait bel et bien commis un acte de désobéissance.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il au parent d'Itachi. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui présentement. Nous devons d'abord retrouver Sasuke et cela, dans les plus brefs délais. Je suis inquiet, si Itachi a raison, il est en grand danger, leur dit-il désolé.

Fugaku et Mikoto se regardèrent mécontents. Un de leur fils était en prison et l'autre s'était fait enlever. Ils étaient terriblement inquiets. Et la présence de Danzo ne présageait rien de bon.

- Il est l'heure maintenant. La visite est terminée, leur dit soudainement le malheureux ninja mis à l'écart.

- Non ! dit soudainement Mikoto. Je veux parler à mon fils ! dit-elle en se précipitant vers la prison de son fils.

- J'ai dit… ?! s'offusqua le ninja

- Laissez-la, dit son mari. À moins que vous vouliez qu'elle vous tombe dessus ?

- Mais…, répondit le ninja hésitant.

Il regarda Danzo du coin de l'œil guettant un signe de sa part. Le Sandaime fronça les sourcils. Il était évidant que l'allégeance de cet homme nous lui était pas destiné. Danzo regarda Mikoto et partit sans un mot de plus laissant en juger le pauvre ninja. Navré, le Sandaime lui emboita le pas.

- J'essaierais de parler en ta faveur Itachi, dit-il tristement.

Mikoto s'appuya sur les barreaux et sortit plusieurs effets personnels du sac qu'elle avait en bandoulière sur elle. Ignorant l'air outré du gardien de prison elle les tendit à son fils.

- Itachi, écoute-moi bien, commença-t-elle. L'hygiène, c'est important. Utilise ce savon tous les jours, même si tu es en prison tu dois rester propre. Ne deviens pas comme les autres détenus qui ne savent même plus ce que c'est sentir bon.

Itachi regarda, étonné, le savon qu'il avait entre les mains. Il jeta un regard à son père, mais celui-ci se détourna en soupirant, une main sur l'arête du nez.

- Et… continua sa mère.

Itachi reporta son regard sur elle prenant le prochain objet qu'elle lui tentait.

- Et voici du fil dentaire ainsi qu'une brosse à dent et...

Le gardien regarda Fugaku, étonné. Il ne savait plus s'il devait confisquer tout ça ou bien laisser passer. Le père d'Itachi détourna le regard, attendant que sa femme ait fini.

- Et enfin, une bonne brosse pour que tes cheveux ne deviennent pas une perte totale…, finit-elle en lui tendant l'objet.

- Amen, répondit son père en tirant sa femme par le bras. Allons-nous en maintenant. Nous devons retrouver Sasuke. Je m'inquiète terriblement pour lui.

- Oui bien sûr! Allons-y Fugaku. Il faut absolument retrouver Sasuke, dit-elle soudainement très nerveuse. Et vous! rajouta-t-elle en pointant le gardien. Ne vous avisez pas de confisquer les objets que j'ai laissé à mon fils.

- Madame vous savez bien qu'il ne peut pas garder tout ça en prison, enfin… répondit-il déconfit.

Avant que sa femme puisse en placer une, Fugaku s'interposa évitant un possible meurtre qui lui, aurait le mérite d'être une vraie raison pour les enfermer…

- Écoutez, vous avez bien vu tous les objets qu'elle lui a donnés, non ? Ils ne sont absolument pas dangereux pour personne. Cette cellule ne peut pas être ouverte sans la clé. Je le sais bien, c'est moi qui dirige cette prison en temps normal, lui dit-il l'œil mauvais.

Le pauvre gardien déglutit et le couple passa devant lui. Il avisa les objets que tenait toujours Itachi et se dit qu'effectivement rien dans ce qu'il tenait ne pouvait être utilisé pour s'évader ou se blessé. D'ailleurs, s'était des objets qui étaient reliés à l'hygiène personnelle, rien d'autre. Mikoto-san était vraiment bizarre. Il partit lui aussi ayant déjà une migraine de tout ce tapage.

xxxXXXxxx

**Itachi**

Itachi attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour agir. Il prit le savon que sa mère lui avait donné. Il l'examina sur toutes les coutures et finit par le casser en deux. À l'intérieur une petite clé s'y trouvait. Sa mère lui avait donc discrètement refilé la clé da sa cellule sans qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne s'en aperçoive. Elle l'avait d'abord volé et ensuite dissimulé. Impressionnant. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer sa mère au risque d'y laisser quelques plumes.

Attentif au moindre bruit, il actionna la clé dans la serrure dans sa cellule. Elle y remplit son rôle à la perfection. Il sortit ensuite discrètement en s'assurant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait toujours sur lui les sceaux qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son chakra, mais il savait qu'une fois sortie il pourrait passer voir quelqu'un pour le lui ôter.

Il assomma un homme de Danzo et se tassa sur le mur enfin d'éviter les caméras. Il savait exactement quel périmètre chacune filmait et put facilement les contourner. L'hypocrisie de Danzo allait le perdre. L'enfermer dans une prison dont il savait les moindres recoins ne relevait pas de l'intelligence pure.

Il arriva au niveau de la cage d'escalier menant au deuxième étage. Une grille lui barrait le passage. De l'autre côté, un homme gardait l'endroit. Au niveau de sa ceinture Itachi vit ce qu'il recherchait. Les clés. Mais l'homme était hors de portée, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'assommer pour les récupérer. À l'aide du fil dentaire et de sa brosse en dent qu'il attacha ensemble il fabriqua une sorte d'arme.***

Il attendit ensuite que l'homme soit de dos par rapport à lui et se faufila derrière le ninja discrètement. Passant son arme improviser de l'autre côté il visa avec précision la gorge de l'homme. Il lança le fil qui à cause de la brosse à dents prit de la vitesse et alla s'enrouler autour du cou de sa victime. Celui-ci surprit émit une plainte muette, incapable d'émettre des sons à cause du fil qui l'étranglait. Tirant sur la soie dentaire rapidement avant que sa victime ne s'en défasse, Itachi réussit à l'amener à lui. Il l'acheva rapidement et lui vola ses clés.

Au total, avant de monter d'un étage, il laissa derrière lui huit gardes assommés et un garde assassiné. Rendu au second étage, il sauta au plafond, et se déplaça entre les différentes poutres du plafond. Il sautilla ensuite pour se rendre à la cage d'escalier d'un autre étage sans être vu ou entendu. Trois ninjas y montaient la garde. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler comme ça l'activité auquel ils s'adonnaient.

Assis à une table, un Uchiwa et deux shinobis n'appartenant pas au clan jouaient au poker. Passant la tête entre les poutres, il regarda en direction de l'Uchiwa assit à la table. La tête en bas il fit un signe pour attirer son attention. L'Uchiwa leva automatiquement les yeux et les reporta tranquillement sur son jeu. Il commença à parler à ses compagnons comme si de rien n'était.

- Les gars, je crois bien que cette fois-ci je vais gagner ! s'écria l'Uchiwa.

- Tu as dit ça aux trois autres parties que tu as perdu, se moquèrent méchamment les deux autres.

L'Uchiwa grogna, il était en train de perdre tout l'argent qu'on lui avait donné pour distraire les hommes de Danzo au poker. Mikoto-san savait investir dans l'avenir de ses fils.

Pendant que son allié distrayait les deux autres, Itachi se laissa tomber au sol et silencieusement, fila vers l'escalier. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et regarda la main des deux autres qu'il avait à découvert. Il fit ensuite signe à l'Uchiwa de se coucher. Se figeant un instant, son allié soupira, grognon, mais mit ses cartes sur la table. Tout l'argent qu'il avait reçu…

Quant à Itachi, il était déjà parti.

Par la suite, loin d'avoir réussi tout à fait son évasion Itachi passa plusieurs heures à attendre, déjouer et à se dissimuler. Il fit bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer et dut à plusieurs reprises se cacher dans les coins d'ombres de la prison. Il réussit finalement à sortir du périmètre de sécurité et à filer aussi vite que possible. Quoiqu'un peu éméché à cause des fils barbelés qu'il avait dû franchir, il était néanmoins en pleine forme.

Tranquillement, Itachi prit la peine de s'arrêter chez son oncle pour qu'il lui enlève le sceau qu'il avait encore sur lui. Lorsque celui-ci se brisa, il soupira soulagé. Itachi alla ensuite à la limite du village de Konaha. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais y revenir en tant que citoyen, tant que Danzo serait dans les parages. S'il ne pouvait le faire ici, il protégerait le village dans l'ombre. Il devait retrouver Sasuke et pour ça il devait retrouver l'Akatsuki.

Une dernière fois, il regarda son village puis disparut sans un bruit. Au loin on pouvait entendre les sirènes d'alarme annonçant qu'un prisonnier avait disparu…

* * *

*** Un lecteur attentif remarquerait ici qu'Itachi reçoit beaucoup de gifles dans cette fic. Il aurait raison… **

**** longue vie à Sasuke! XD **

***** Vous seriez surpris de ce qu'on peut faire avec de la soie. C'est incassable…**

* * *

**Ne soyez pas en colère O_o la prochaine fois Sasuke et Naruto reviennent en force puissance dix ! XD**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Je m'excuse de la longue attente de la suite de mes histoires. C'est que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci donc, j'étais un peu plus épuisée. Désolé encore... **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : On dit que les rencontres sont enrichissantes; pas dans mon cas... **

**Naruto**

On ne se réveille pas en même temps, Sasuke et moi. Lorsque je reprends connaissance, il a déjà les yeux ouverts et tremble de la tête au pied. Un homme nous surveille tranquillement de l'autre côté de la pièce, tandis que Sasuke se ratatine contre le sol.

On voit qu'il n'est pas de la même trempe que son frère. Lui, aurait déjà sauté sur place, deux sauts arrière, une rotation sur lui-même, sauté en l'air, énoncé un cri de guerre, sorti deux kunai de je ne sais où pour ensuite tordre le cou de l'homme entre ses cuisses. Il aurait fini par un grand écart en ouvrant les bras, saluant un public imaginaire(**1**).

Tant qu'à y faire, il aurait sans doute redécoré la pièce tant elle est médiocre. Les murs suintent d'humidité et la peinture, d'une couleur plus que douteuse soi dit en passant, s'écaille par endroit. Un lit est placé dans le coin et je suis content de ne pas m'y être réveillé. Qui sait ce qui y traîne... Les fenêtres sont trop hautes pour que je voie où nous sommes, mais elles laissent quand même passer quelques rayons. Du moins ce que la poussière et la crasse laissent passer.

Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ? Par les yeux de Sasuke, je continue mon exploration de notre prison. Il y a un seau tout près de nous et je n'ose pas penser à son utilité. Il est absolument hors de question de rester assez longtemps pour m'en servir.

Le sol est terriblement froid. Je sens la frayeur et les tremblements de Sasuke. On voit qu'il n'a jamais été dans cette situation(**2)**. L'homme en face de nous est massif et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir le sens de l'humour, dommage. Chacune de ses mains pourrait nous broyer la tête aussi facilement que si c'était du beurre(**3)**. Il nous surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Il vient de remarquer qu'on a repris connaissance. J'essaye de secouer mentalement le petit ; il n'est toujours pas sorti de sa torpeur.

- _Bouge-toi un peu Sasuke, reprend un peu contenance ! Tu penses fusionner avec le sol ou quoi ?_ lui dis-je, perplexe devant son attitude lamentable.

- _J'ai mal à la tête…_

_- Bien sûr, nous nous sommes fait assommer. Bon, écoute; tout ça, c'est tout à fait normal. Après deux ou trois fois assommé, tu ne sentiras plus les effets indésirables…_

_- Comment les effets indésirables ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes comme bêtise ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut s'habituer à être assommé ! Combien de fois cela t'est-il arrivé pour que tu me dises ça ? _

_- Mmm… Eh bien, il y a Sakura, parfois toi, Iruka-sensei, le papy Sandaime…_

_- Le Hokage ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il en vienne à t'assommer ?!_ s'exclame-t-il ébahi.

- _Mmmm…(_**4**)

Nous arrêtons notre discussion, l'homme au fond de la pièce s'est déplacé jusqu' à nous. Sans un mot Mr. Muscle nous soulève sans ménagement et nous remet sur pied.

- Merci bien, dis-je poli.

Quand un mec trois fois plus grand et large que vous vous fait face, il est conseillé de rester poli et humble. Celui-ci rit paresseusement et nous empoigne le bras. Son sourire me fait l'effet d'un couteau aiguisé et je n'aime pas ça.

Alors qu'il nous soulève comme un vulgaire sac de patates, j'observe les alentours afin de me situer sur l'endroit où nous sommes. Mr. Muscle nous a fait quitter la pièce et comme je ne garde généralement pas le silence longtemps, j'essaie de parler un peu avec lui. Je fais pression sur l'esprit de Sasuke et celui-ci se «décale» afin de me laisser la place.

Nous sommes devenus très à l'aise avec ces changements de personnalité lui et moi. Tellement que je n'ai plus à demander pour prendre sa place. Mais seulement s'il le veut, bien évidemment. Tout cela pour nous éviter de nous étendre lamentablement au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

J'y vais donc en douceur, question de ne pas le froisser.

- Hé vous ! Tas de gros muscle ! Je sais marcher, pas besoin de me traîner ! soufflé-je, irrité d'être tiré de cette manière.

Mmm, oui bon, question douceur, ce n'est pas mon fort. Pour ma défense, nous venons de descendre un escalier complet en étant traînés de force. J'ai très mal !

Gros tas de muscle perd son sourire et nous empoigne encore plus fermement. Il nous traîne dans un sombre couloir, et ce, depuis un bon moment.

- _Bon sang, nous emmène-t-il en enfer cette espèce de montagne de muscle_ ! pensé-je tant on descendait de plus en plus d'escaliers.

-_ Naruto ! Que fais-tu ? Ne le provoque pas !_ me dit tout apeuré Sasuke.

_- T'as vu comment il nous traite ? Tu penses que je vais le laisser nous traîner comme ça ?_ dis-je fâché de son comportement trouillard.

-_ Le provoquer ne nous aideras pas !_ se fâche lui aussi Sasuke.

- _Je suis comme ça, fait avec_, boudé-je.

Je sens Sasuke reprendre la place et nous arrivons enfin à destination finale. Avec cette conversation, je n'ai pas remarqué le chemin que nous avons parcouru, mais il me semble que nous avons descendu quelques escaliers. J'en déduis que nous sommes sous terre maintenant.

_- Que fait-on Naruto ? J'ai peur, me dit Sasuke. _

_- Ne leur montre pas que tu as peur, tu ne dois pas paniquer ! Reprends-toi un peu, tu es un shinobi ou pas ? _

_- J'en suis un, mais cet homme peut me rompre le cou quand il le veut !_

_- Ouais je sais, mais s'il est fort, il doit certainement être plus lent avec tous ces muscles. Nous sommes beaucoup plus agiles et rapides que lui si nous réussissons à nous dégager, il ne pourra pas nous rattraper. _

_- Mais comment veux-tu que l'on s'échappe avec une poigne comme celle-là !_

_- Il y a bien un jour où il va nous lâcher non ? Tiens-toi prêt. _

Ah ! Nous sommes enfin arrivés en enfer… euh pardon, à destination. Je le devine parce que Mr. Muscle nous empoigne par le chandail et nous soulève du sol. Il se donne un petit élan et nous projette tout simplement dans une pièce sombre. Nous faisons un vol plané et nous atterrissons sur une longue distance sur le sol crasseux.

_- J'vais buter sale crétin_, pensé-je tandis que Sasuke recrache la poussière qui s'est accumulée dans sa bouche lors de notre glissade tête première.

L'homme qui nous a lancé rentre à notre suite et ferme la porte. La pièce devient encore plus sombre. Contrairement à la première, celle-ci est beaucoup plus grande et fait office de laboratoire, je crois. Ou de torture. Je ne comprends pas bien ce que l'on fait ici. Plusieurs parchemins traînent ici et là sur des bureaux éparpillés un peu partout. Des livres, des objets dont je ne sais pas l'utilité sont également présents. Une table qui me semble plus que douteuse trône au milieu de la pièce. On dirait une table pour faire des sacrifices. J'en ai des frissons.

Sasuke est lui aussi en train d'observer la pièce et c'est tout juste s'il ne fond pas en larme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-il en se recroquevillant.

L'homme musclé ne nous répond pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on fait ici. Je prends le contrôle du corps et je sens Sasuke se tasser dans un coin de son esprit. Je me relève doucement en époussetant la poussière et je m'éloigne de notre gardien. Celui-ci n'en fait pas grand cas et j'en déduis qu'il garde la seule sortie possible.

Toujours en le surveillant je promène mon regard sur la salle. Illuminée par des lumières artificielles, elle me semble plus petite que ma première impression. Je parcours la pièce de-ci de-là en m'intéressant aux objets sur la table. Peut-être en trouverai-je un qui peut me servir pour me défendre. Je finis par en apercevoir un. Discrètement, je le cache sous mon chandail et je me retourne en direction de l'homme aux pectoraux dopés en stéroïde.

J'ai la mauvaise surprise de ne l'apercevoir nulle part. Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai quitté des yeux qu'une seule seconde et la pièce n'offre pas beaucoup de cachettes pour un homme de sa corpulence. Pourtant il a bien disparu.

_- Derrière nous_ ? s'interroge Sasuke.

Je fais quelques pas hésitants. La porte n'est plus surveillée, mais même moi je me dis qu'essayer de l'ouvrir ne nous attirerait que des ennuis. Je finis quand même par me laisser tenter. Je regarde de droite à gauche et tranquillement je me rapproche de la porte. Lorsque je suis à la hauteur de la poignée, j'essaie de l'actionner. Sans grande surprise je constate que la porte est verrouillée et comme elle est faite d'un fer blindé je n'envisage pas de la défoncer. Cet endroit est vraiment comme une sorte de prison.

_- Il y a une autre sortie_, me dit tout à coup Sasuke.

_- Comment le sais-tu ? _

_- C'est logique, si l'homme n'est pas sorti par là, il est sorti par une autre porte. Dissimulé peut-être. _

_- S'il est sorti,_ je lui réponds en jetant des regards aux alentours.

- _Bien sûr qu'il est parti. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il peut se cacher dans cette salle ? Peut-être derrière le bureau là-bas_ ? dit-il sarcastiquement.

Je regarde le bureau en question et je souris en m'imaginant l'homme imposant recroquevillé derrière celui-ci, beaucoup plus petit que lui. J'entends également rire Sasuke, amusé.

- _Regarde sur les murs si tu ne trouves pas quelques indices,_ me conseille Sasuke.

Je place mes mains sur le mur et je commence à me déplacer tranquillement. Je ne sais pas ce que Mr. Muscle est allé faire, mais je ne resterais pas ici pour le savoir. Je pense à Itachi, qui à l'heure qu'il est, doit nous rechercher. Et aux parents qui doivent s'inquiéter. J'aurais tellement aimé être chez moi avec ma mère qui me cuisine un repas et puis mon frère qui…

- _Mais qu'est-ce que !?_

J'arrête mon inspection. Je me prends la tête dans ma main droite. C'est quoi ses souvenirs ? Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! J'ai l'affreuse impression d'être engloutit par la mémoire de Sasuke. Il faut que je l'écarte, à ce train-là, j'ai peur de fusionner avec lui. De disparaître tout simplement. Il faut que je garde ma conscience jusqu'à je trouve un moyen de partir d'ici.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ demande Sasuke en voyant mon malaise.

- _Rien_, je lui réponds un peu sèchement.

Je reprends l'inspection des murs. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il m'absorbe de plus en plus. Je ne lui dis rien pour l'instant, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je mets tout simplement ces pensées et ces envies de côté en créant une sorte de barrière entre lui et moi. Je cherche toujours une sortie dissimulée.

- Tu cherches du mauvais côté, mon garçon, dit une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je sursaute bien d'un bon pied avant de me retourner, une main sur le cœur. J'ai les pupilles écarquillés et ma respiration a augmenté. Je ne l'ai vraiment pas sentie ni entendue venir derrière moi. Ce n'est pas M. Muscle, mais un jeune homme dans la vingtaine qui se tient devant moi.

Il est assis sur un bureau le dos bien droit. Il tient un livre dans ses mains qui a l'air plus intéressant que moi puisqu'il est en train de le lire. Son attitude m'agace, il ressemble à Kakashi-sensei. Au moins, ce n'est pas du porno. Il porte la cape de l'Akatsuki et son anneau à l'annuaire de la main droite. D'où est-ce qu'il est sorti celui-là ?

- Alors mon garçon, te plais-tu chez nous ? demanda une voix grave.

Je tourne la tête, celui qui vient de parler n'est pas le jeune homme devant moi. La personne à qui appartient la voix est accotée contre le mur à ma droite. Je ne vois pas son visage puisqu'il est masqué par un tissu qui ne laisse entrevoir que ses yeux. Il me fait penser au mec bizarre avec tous ses cœurs qu'il volait à ses victimes… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Kakuzu… Mais ce n'est pas lui, évidemment.

Je me rappelle qu'il m'a posé une question.

- Pas vraiment, dis-je avec une moue boudeuse.

-_ D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent_ ? demandé-je à Sasuke en pensée.

_- J'ai vu un miroitement dans le mur du fond là-bas. Peut-être que la sortie est dissimulée avec une sorte d'illusion_ ? me répondit-il pensivement.

- _Du genjustu ?_

_- Possible…_

Je gémis un peu, je ne suis pas vraiment pas bon pour ce type d'attaque. Quand bien même c'est la seule solution pour m'échapper. Un troisième personnage entre, mais ce n'est qu'à l'apparition de Mr. Muscle que je vois la porte dissimulée derrière l'illusion, qui est plutôt réussie soi dit en passant. Alors voilà, ils sont maintenant quatre contre seulement notre petite personne. Était-il nécessaire d'être autant pour un enfant ? Je me le demande.

- Nous étions curieux, mon petit, voilà tout, me dit l'homme qui est sorti juste avant Mr. Muscle.

On dirait qu'il a lu dans mes pensées, j'en frissonne. Comme les autres, il porte la cape et son anneau est situé à son pouce. Il a le regard terne, mais vif. On voit une lueur brûler au fond de ses yeux, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Avidité ? Convoitise ? Puissance ? Peut-être les trois, il est difficile de le dire avec un visage aussi inexpressif. Je fais une grimace.

- Curieux de quoi ? demandé-je à bout de nerfs.

L'homme écarte ses bras et un horrible sourire vient fendre son visage pourtant inexpressif.

- Eh bien, voir une personne avec deux âmes, me dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange que leurs yeux aient vue.

On s'entend bien, ces hommes sont tous des monstres, j'en suis certain. Après l'Akatsuki premier du nom avec ses membres les plus bizarres les uns que les autres, on a droit au retour de l'Akatsuki 2. Bon, je peux bien croire que voir une personne à multiple personnalité soit drôle, mais faut pas pousser le bouchon non plus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur, je suis tout seule là-dedans, je déments en me pointant du doigt.

Je sais que sait bête, mais j'ai fol espoir de caché ma présence. Espoir détruit en un instant, bien entendu.

- Il y a deux choses que je déteste le plus dans ce monde, mon petit et je vais te le dire…

Soudain, il paraît encore plus menaçant que tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sa présence se fait beaucoup plus lourde dans la pièce et ses yeux miroitent d'un éclat glacial. Il s'approche lentement et mes cheveux se hérissent sur ma tête. Mes pupilles se dilatent, je me sens en grand danger. Sasuke se recroqueville à l'intérieur et gémit un peu. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il empoigne mes cheveux et me fait rencontrer ses yeux d'un bleu glacial. Je grimace un peu sous la douleur de la poigne.

- Je déteste que l'on me mente, me dit-il menaçant. Et je déteste par-dessus tout que l'on se mette à travers de mon chemin. Tu as compris ?

- Oui monsieur, dis-je à grande peine.

Il me tape deux fois la joue avant de hocher la tête avec un sourire satisfait. J'en bous littéralement de colère sur place. Je regarde les trois autres personnes présentes, à part le jeune, ils ont tous un sourire mauvais au visage.

Mr. Muscle se gratte le nez(**5**) et ricane doucement, ses yeux son un peu écarquillé. On voit qu'il aime particulièrement faire peur à ses victimes. Je me demande s'il les torture aussi…

La version de Kakuzu est plus discrète, mais on voit quand même qu'elle se marre de me voir dans cette situation. Sa posture a changé, il n'est plus accoté sur le mur, mais bien droit, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il me regarde bizarrement. Sans le vouloir, je mets une main sur mon cœur et je me détourne de lui. Je sais que ce n'est pas Kakuzu, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de protéger mon cœur. Il est important cet organe-là.

Je m'arrête finalement sur le jeune. Son regard n'est pas particulièrement malveillant. Il tient son livre d'une main et me jette un coup d'œil peiné comme s'il souffrait pour moi. Ou bien, il s'ennuie tellement qu'il en a sommeil. Je ne sais pas. Il ne sourit pas et il reste assis sur le bureau de tout à l'heure. Je me demande quelles sont ses capacités et s'il est fort. Il reporte son attention sur son livre et ses cheveux blonds retombent sur son visage. Décidément, il ne s'intéresse plus à moi. Ça me vexe un peu quand même.

- …

_- Quoi_ _? Il est quand même venu pour nous voir, non ? Il pourrait au moins avoir la bonté de délaisser son livre pour nous regarder comme les trois autres le font_, dis-je à un Sasuke exaspéré.

- _Imbécile ! Tu cherches beaucoup trop l'attention. Il lit son livre et il est distrait. Tu devrais être content, ce sera plus facile pour nous de nous échapper._

_- C'est toi l'imbécile. Tu sous-estimes beaucoup trop l'Akatsuki. Je parie que ce type peu nous mettre à terre en lisant son livre tout en étant endormi. _

_- Idiot ! Comment veux-tu qu'il lise s'il dort ? _

_- J'sais pas, à toi de m'le dire, crétin !_

_- Attardé !_

_- Fiston à son papa ! _

Pendant que je me bats mentalement avec Sasuke, je garde un regard fixé sur le jeune, un peu vide. Évidemment, puisque j'ai la tête ailleurs(**6**). Celui-ci le remarque et affiche une mine interrogatrice. Je reviens tout de suite à moi un peu sonné. Je me concentre ; m'a-t-il parlé ? Je le regarde. Il a de grands yeux verts. Il fait mine de me questionner, mais se fait interrompre par celui-ci qui m'a empoigné les cheveux un peu plus tôt.

- Ah… Je sais que vous êtes deux là-dedans, mon cher Na-ru-to, me dit-il en se tapant légèrement la tête pour appuyé ses dires.

Le fait qu'il soit au courant que je m'appelle Naruto est révélateur. Mais je ne me laisse pas décourager. J'entame de légers mouvements vers la sortie dissimulée en prenant bien garde à ne pas me faire coincer entre Mr. Muscle et sosie de Kakuzu. Celui qui lit le livre est trop loin pour être dangereux. Enfin, je l'espère.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demandé-je histoire de faire diversion.

- Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai fait venir dans ce monde Naruto, me dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Comment !?

Sur le coup de la surprise, je m'arrête totalement. Je rive mon regard sur cette personne qui se dit être le responsable de mon séjour ici. J'essaie d'en placer une, mais l'homme regarde tout à coup au plafond et grogne. Je me demande ce qu'il fait, il a l'air d'écouter quelque chose de très subtil. Il fronce les sourcils de concentration, puis il soupire.

- De toutes les personnes que tu pouvais posséder Naruto, tu as choisie celui qui à un grand frère surprotecteur, grogna-t-il.

- Hein ?

- _Itachi ! Nii-san est là, nous sommes sauvés ! _

- Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé le moyen de traverser la barrière que nous avons élevée tout au tour de cette ancienne base militaire désinfecté, continue-t-il. Il a dû suivre un de mes hommes… Je le croyais en prison, dit-il pensif. Tss… Stupide Racine, incapable de faire un travaille bien fait. Akiro ! Va accueillir notre si estimé invité. Arrange-toi pour que je ne rencontre jamais son chemin. Élimine-le, ordonne-t-il au jeune toujours assis.

- D'accord, répondit celui-ci d'une voix traînante.

Quand je disais que les membres de l'Akastuki étaient tous des types bizarres, je ne plaisantais pas. Au lieu d'aller trouver la porte et de sortir par celle-ci comme tous gens honnêtes feraient pour aller rejoindre l'extérieure, Akiro choisis de s'en aller d'une autre manière. Son corps se «désagrège» comme s'il était fait de vapeur. J'ai de plus en plus de la difficulté à apercevoir sa silhouette qui s'efface un peu plus chaque instant. Son livre lui passe entre les mains et tombe avec un petit bruit au sol. La seule chose que je peux encore distinguer c'est ses yeux qui sont devenus beaucoup plus brillants. Tout à coup il s'élève vers le plafond et semble passer au travers et disparaît par la même occasion de ma vue. Sasuke s'extasie devant ce phénomène.

- _Tu as vu ? Comment a-t-il fait ? C'est un fantôme ou quoi ? _

_- Calme-toi ! Je te rappelle qu'il va à la rencontre d'Itachi, ton frère !_

_- Mon frère, c'est le plus fort, il est imbattable ! Je ne m'inquiète pas !_

Je garde le silence, mais je suis amusé. Ah ! S'il s'entendait parler… Je me demande comment un peut battre un type fait de vapeur comme lui. C'est le problème avec les gens «transparent», les attaques passent à travers sans leur causer de dommage.

- Buichi, tu l'accompagnes, va le rejoindre, continue l'homme au regard terne.

Le double de Kakuzu hoche la tête. Je le regarde en relevant un sourcil, je m'entends presque à ce qu'il prenne feu et disparaisse dans un grand «pouf» des plus spectaculaire. Mais non, il se contente de rejoindre la porte blindée. Il la déverrouille et disparaît à son tour sans oublier de bien refermer derrière lui. Me voilà encore emprisonné avec deux fous. Mr. Muscle reporte son attention sur moi et l'autre fait de même.

- Il est bon ton frère Sasuke. Il vous a retrouvé après seulement quatre jours, avance le plus petit des deux.

- Quatre jours ! Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? demandé-je stupéfait.

- Eh bien, quatre jours… Sasuke s'est réveillé avant toi, mais nous avons attendu que tu reprennes connaissance toi aussi. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai eu peur que tu n'aies disparu totalement de sa conscience, Naruto. Autrement dit, que tu te sois fait assimilé par l'esprit de Sasuke, termine-t-il de parler avec un tic agacé.

Pendant qu'il parle je me glisse subtilement vers la sortie. Avec deux gardes en moins, c'est une chance inespérée pour moi.

- Je ne comprends pas Naruto, reprend l'homme en croisant les bras.

- Comprendre quoi ? demandé-je en rivant mon regard sur lui.

J'arrête un instant de me diriger vers la sortie pour l'écouter. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il s'aperçoive que je veux m'échapper.

- Tu n'as pas encore posé une seule question, me dit-il déçu. On dirait que tu n'es vraiment pas curieux…

- Je proteste ! J'en pose plein des questions !

L'homme roula des yeux.

- Je veux dire que je viens de te dire que c'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici. Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

Une pause.

- Non.

Un silence gênant vient s'installer dans la salle. Je crois qu'en le contredisant je l'ai un peu déstabilisé. J'ai évidemment envie de savoir pourquoi il m'a emmené ici, mais plus je reste et plus je diminue mes chances de survie. C'est donc pour ça que je passe à l'action. J'attrape l'objet que j'ai piqué un peu plus tôt et que j'avais dissimulé sous mon chandail. Je le lance de toutes mes forces sur Mr. Muscle. L'objet, une sorte de presse papier super lourd, fait un vol plané et percute durement l'homme imposant. Celui-ci recule en se prenant le visage dans une main. Du sang s'écoule de la blessure et l'aveugle un instant.

J'en profite pour m'élancer vers le mur du fond. Avec toute l'agilité qui me caractérise, je me prends les pieds dans une chaise. À l'image du presse-papier un peu plus tôt je fais un petit vol plané et j'atterris lourdement. Une détonation passe au-dessus de moi et traverse le mur en face de moi. L'illusion n'a même pas miroité.

- T'as vu comment je l'ai évité cette détonation ? dis-je à Sasuke tout en me relevant.

- _Arrête de mentir, je te rappelle que nous sommes dans le même corps toi et moi_, me répond-il avec sarcasme.

Je ne réponds pas, trop occupé à m'échapper des mains de Mr. Muscle qui s'est enfin remis de mon attaque surprise, mais heureusement je suis plus rapide que lui. Je lui file entre les mains et je cours vers la sortie. Je passe d'un bond à travers le mur en espérant ne pas me tromper et ainsi m'aplatir bêtement le nez contre celui-ci.

Heureusement je traverse sans encombre et je me retrouve dans un long couloir. Je cours à en perdre haleine et je vire deux fois à droite. Je continue, toujours Mr. Muscle derrière moi, c'est qu'il ne lâche pas si facilement. Je tourne une fois à gauche et une autre à droite. C'est pas vrai ! Je suis complètement perdu. On dirait un labyrinthe. J'hésite entre deux intersections. Droite ou gauche ? Si je m'arrête trop longtemps l'homme imposant va venir me chercher.

- _Sasuke, je suis perdu ! À droite ou à gauche ? _

_- Mmm…_

Il ne sait pas lui aussi. Il hésite encore plus que moi, si c'est possible.

**_Droite…_**

_- Quoi à droite ? _

_- Mais j'ai rien dit ! me répond-il étonné._

_- Tu viens de me dire à droite ! _

_- Mais non ! _

**_Tournez à droite…_**

Ah non ! Pas une deuxième voix ! Combien sommes-nous dans le corps de Sasuke ? Tss… Il m'a caché qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ? Il loue son corps ou quoi ? Y'a peut-être une pancarte écrit « corps à louer» ou « venez loger dans mon corps» je sais pas moi.

- _Crétin ! Je n'ai personne d'autre que toi dans mon corps ! C'est carrément pervers ton affaire ! _

_- Ah bon ? Pas de double personnalité ? _

Pendant qu'il me traite de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, j'entends quelque pas non loin de là. Je dois me décider et vite. Dois-je faire confiance à la voix ou y aller au hasard. Dans le deuxième cas, je risque de tomber dans un cul-de-sac, mais le premier choix comporte aussi un certain danger…

**_À droite…_**

_- Quelle droite, la votre ou la mienne_ ? demandé-je mentalement.

- _Quelle question ! La tienne ! Comment veux-tu que l'on sache quelle est sa droite à lui_ ? répond sèchement Sasuke.

C'était juste pour savoir… Quel grincheux ! Je tourne sur cette fameuse droite et je suis les instructions de la voix. Elle me conduit vers un escalier que je monte deux marches à la fois. Après ça, il est facile de me localiser, les couloirs ne se divisant guère à ce stade-ci. Après trois autres escaliers, je vois enfin la lumière du jour par une fenêtre. Malheureusement, elle est dotée de solides barreaux, je ne peux pas m'échapper par là. Tout à coup, j'entends des bruits de lutte au-dessus de nous. J'ai juste le temps de m'écarter que le plafond nous tombe dessus. Je fais de grands moulinets avec mes bras pour chasser la poussière. Que s'est-il passé ? À mesure que la pièce s'éclaircit, j'aperçois une silhouette dans le tas de débris jaugeant le sol. Elle a l'air mal à point, elle est de travers, couchée sur le dos. Son bras droit est appuyé sur un gros morceau de ce qui a été le plafond et une de ses jambes est légèrement repliée ; dans le bon sens, heureusement. Étourdie, la silhouette ne bouge pratiquement plus. La seule chose qui me dit qu'elle est encore en vie c'est ses grognements. Maintenant je sais ce qui a causé le trou au plafond…

Prudemment, je m'avance au niveau du corps. Bien que malmener je n'ai aucun doute sur l'identité du visage que j'ai devant moi ; Itachi, le frère de Sasuke.

- Nii-san !

La voix terrifiée et anxieuse de Sasuke m'ébranle un peu, mais je me rassure lorsque les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrent. Il rencontre mon regard. Je touche délicatement son front.

- Dis donc Itachi, merci d'être venue me chercher, mais il existe des portes, tu sais ? Pas besoin de passer par le plafond…

Je le vois froncer les sourcils et ses yeux deviennent deux flamboiements colériques. Je me mords la lèvre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sortir des niaiseries dans des moments pareils. Je m'en veux un peu. Sasuke à l'air tout aussi en colère que son frère.

- Dégage de là Naruto ! me dit-il en prenant le contrôle.

Je me décale docilement. Avec hésitation, il approche ses deux mains de son frère.

- Nii-san… dit-il peiner.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Itachi est bon, mais contre deux membres de l'Akatsuki, c'est bien normal qu'il soit en difficulté. Cela doit être dur pour Sasuke qui le croit invincible.

Il pose ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête et le regarde anxieux. J'ai de la peine pour lui, mais moi, ce qui me rend anxieux, c'est le type qui a balancé Itachi à travers un étage au complet. Je m'efforce de faire monter le regard de Sasuke vers le trou béant du plafond, mais celui-ci s'obstine à le garder sur son frère. Ce qui en résulte une configuration du visage des plus étranges. Une partie tente de regarder en l'air tandis que l'autre s'efforce de regarder en bas, ce qui enlaidit quelque peu le visage de Sasuke qui forme un masque de grimace à un Itachi un peu inquiet.

- Sasuke regarde l'adversaire, bon sang, parlé-je furieux qu'il résiste autant.

- Y'a personne !

- Bien entendu, ça fait une plombe qu'ils se sont cachée pour mieux nous attaquer !

- Bon alors, pourquoi regardes-tu en l'air dans ce cas ?

- Stupide gamin ! Lâche ton frère une seconde veux-tu ? Nous sommes beaucoup trop à découvert ! Et tu l'empêches de bouger, crétin !

Sursautant sur la véhémence de mes paroles, Sasuke retire ses mains du visage d'Itachi. Celui-ci nous regarde perplexe. Et avec raison, notre discussion c'est passé à vive voix et non en pensé, ce qui fait que Sasuke à l'air de se disputer avec lui-même. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Itachi en pense, mais il est trop occupé pour l'instant à se redresser. Comme il a un peu de la difficulté, je l'y aide, impatient. J'agrippe sa tunique et je le redresse brusquement. Mes manières semblent grossières pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer par le plafond, mais tout mes sens me disent que nous sommes en danger, découverts comme nous le sommes. Et je le fais remarquer à un Sasuke survolté afin qu'il arrête de pépier dans ma tête.

- Il n'y a absolument personne ! me répondit-il hargneux.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre tout aussi hargneusement, mais Itachi bien camper maintenant sur ses deux pieds nous coupe la parole.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Sasuke, «il» a raison. Ils sont toujours dans les parages, méfie-toi…, nous dit-il en sortant deux kunai.

- Mais je ne vois…

Il se tait soudainement, il vient de voir quelque chose bouger dans les gravats jaugeant le sol. Puis ça disparaît aussi rapidement que c'est apparu. Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Le phénomène se reproduit ; j'ai le temps d'apercevoir un semblant de visage avec deux lumières vertes luisant intensément avant qu'il ne disparaisse une deuxième fois.

- Naruto, t'as vu ! Je crois que c'est l'homme de tout à l'heure… ( il cherche) Akiro je crois, me dit Sasuke paniqué.

- Incroyable ! Ce mec nage dans le sol comme s'il était dans l'eau. Foutue Akatsuki, j'aimerais bien pour une fois qu'il s'en tienne aux lois physiques (**7**).

Je n'en dis pas plus puisque je me sens soulevé de terre. C'est Itachi qui nous a pris par la taille et qui vient de sauter sur un gros bloc de pierre dans les débris et atterris à l'étage supérieur.

- Nous devons sortir d'ici au plus vite, nous dit-il pressé.

- Oui j'aimerais bien… lui dis-je faiblement.

J'ai vraiment hâte de sortir de ce trou perdu et même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, je suis content qu'Itachi soit venu nous chercher. Même s'il sait maintenant notre secret, mais maintenant je sais que nous aurions dû l'avertir au tout début. Tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu j'en suis convaincu…

- Suis-moi Sasuke, nous dit Itachi en bondissant très vite vers une direction précise.

Sasuke prend le contrôle et suis son frère. Je ne me plains pas. J'ai des fourmillements qui me parcourent de partout. Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression d'être assailli par des souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Ça m'inquiète un peu. Je sors tout à coup de mes pensées lorsque je sens que Sasuke s'est arrêté. Buichi nous barre le chemin et je vois du coin de l'œil qu'Akiro nous a aussi rattrapés.

- Mon petit, tu ne devrais pas être aussi pressé de nous quitter, se désole le plus jeune d'une voix traînante.

Peu à peu, j'arrive à distinguer les contours de son corps. Celui-ci devient de plus en plus solide et ses yeux perdent de l'éclat. Son coéquipier vient à ses côtés et nous fait un horrible sourire. Se souvenant qu'il est lui aussi un ninja, Sasuke se met en position de combat.

- Plus tu tardes et plus tes chances de te sauver s'amenuisent… reprend-il de la même voix traînante.

Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais sa phrase peut avoir beaucoup de signification. Parle-t-il du fait que je suis en train de me faire assimiler par l'esprit de Sasuke ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ça.

Je ne réponds rien, je reste tranquillement à l'intérieure du corps de Sasuke. D'ailleurs je n'ai même plus la force de m'imposer pour prendre le contrôle. Je vois du coin de l'œil Itachi lever un bras. Il tient une bombe fumigène dans ses mains. Sans plus attendre, il la jette au sol où elle explose, laissant sortir un épais nuage noir. Je sens que l'on nous agrippe ou nouvelle fois par la taille et nous décollons.

Buichi nous lance une panoplie de kunai et d'étoiles tranchantes, mais ces armes manquent toutes leur cible. Pathétique… à moins que… ah oui ! Itachi a enclenché son sharingan. Il a du lancer quelques genjustu. Filant aussi vite qu'il le peut, le grand frère de Sasuke arrive à rejoindre la sortie qu'il a lui-même pratiqué quelque temps auparavant dans le mur du fond. À moins qu'il n'ait passé au travers comme il la fait pour le plafond, mais je m'abstiendrais de lui poser la question…

Fatiguer comme jamais, nous nous retrouvons à l'extérieure de notre prison. Qui est bien caché soi dit en passant. De l'extérieur, aucun indice ne laisse supposer qu'i cet endroit un bâtiment. Encore une illusion ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir mon hypothèse. Nous nous enfuyons comme si nous étions poursuivis par le pire fléau jamais répertorié était derrière nous. Même si on est loin d'être en sécurité, j'appréhende la future discussion avec le grand-frère surprotecteur qu'ait Itachi. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas imaginer sa réaction…

**_Courage Naruto… _**

Tiens, encore cette voix, je me demande à qui elle appartient. Elle nous a bien aidées tout à l'heure. Je me demande si je vais la rencontrer un jour, cette voix. Si c'est le cas, je la remercierai pour son aide, mais pour l'instant j'ai trop sommeil pour faire quoi que ce soit. Dans un petit soupir, je m'endors dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**Chikanori**

- Chef, pourquoi les avoir laissé partir. Nous aurions très bien pu les arrêter, tuer le grand-frère et prendre le petit avec nous…

Chikanori regarda Buichi du coin de l'œil dans une expression des plus… inexpressifs. Son subalterne déglutit, nerveux.

- Ceci explique pourquoi tu n'es pas le chef, Buichi. Tu es beaucoup trop pressé, lui dit-il amuser.

Buichi prit un air vexé. Derrière son masque, sa bouche se tordit dans un affreux rictus méprisant.

- Chef, Buichi a tout de même raison. Si nous attendons trop, Naruto disparaîtra dans la conscience de Sasuke… parla Akiro avec une moue.

Il tâta avec précaution le gros hématome sur son avant-bras. Cadeau de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Chikanori riva son regard sur lui et sourit sans joie.

- Bien sûr, mais si nous essayons de le forcer, il y résistera. Je le sais, vous avez vu comme moi le genre de personnalité trouble-fête qu'il a hérité. Laissons-le découvrir par lui-même ce que son cher village a fait de lui pendant si longtemps. Le manipuler, c'est ça qui s'avère le plus efficace pour lui. Maintenant que les Uchiwa ne sont plus un obstacle, Sasuke aussi sera déstabilisé devant les évènements. C'est à ce moment qu'ils seront les plus faibles… conclut-il avec un rire malsain.

- Vous voulez dire… ? demanda Akiro en fronçant les sourcils. Que vous avez… avec leur esprit ?

Chikanori ne répondit pas et reporta son regard sur le trou béant qu'Itachi avait pratiqué dans le mur et dans la barrière qu'il avait posé afin de dissimuler l'endroit au regard indiscret. Il allait devoir changer de cachette. Peu importe, il était satisfait de sa rencontre avec Naruto. La curiosité du jeune homme allait faire le reste pour lui. Si tout se passait bien, le démon renard à neuf queues serait enfin à lui comme les huit autres démons qui étaient déjà en sa possession. Il pourrait alors finaliser son ultime projet. Un sourire sans joie vint naître sur son visage.

**Courage Naruto… **

* * *

**1- À vrai dire, c'est plus mon genre, Itachi aurait simplement regardé l'homme dans les yeux et celui-ci en serait mort, je suppose...**

**2- On voit aussi qu'il n'a pas le même sang froid que le Sasuke que je connais. Je pense que s'il avait été avec moi, il aurait déjà eu un plan pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet au cas où j'aurais foiré l'un d'eux (ce qui est possible). Il aurait déjà déterminé la sortie, l'entrée, le tapis mangé par les mites à éviter, la conduite d'aération… Tout ça en une fraction de seconde, tandis que moi, j'en serais encore à regarder, la bouche ouverte, l'immonde seau à côté de nous. C'est ça l'intelligence, mais ne lui dite pas…**

**3- En fait, il est tellement musclé que je me demande s'il peut toucher son nez avec son doigt.**

**4- Plein de choses…**

**5- Oh ! Il y arrive !**

**6- Si vous voulez tout savoir, Sasuke et moi nous nous battons dans la pièce illuminée dans son esprit. J'ai évidemment le dessus, mais il se débat beaucoup. Les coups qu'il m'envoie résonnent jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.**

**7- Les lois physiques pour un ninja, bien entendu…**


End file.
